EL SEDUCTOR
by MaraCaballeroo
Summary: Su vida era el poder, el dinero, y el sexo. Muchas mujeres que han tenido el privilegio de pasar por su cama, lo llaman: EL SEDUCTOR Primitivo, salvaje e insaciable Para el resto del mundo era: Obsesivo, controlador, poderoso, intimidante, implacable, y vengativo Christian Grey tenía el mundo a sus pies, lo que quisiera el lo conseguía...Hasta que llegó ella. Su perdición...
1. Chapter 1

Las luces de neón iluminaban el lugar, sonaba de fondo _**Titanium**_ de _**David Guetta**_ _,_ el agitaba su vaso con el líquido ámbar en su interior. Desde donde él se encontraba sentado tenía la vista perfecta del lugar.

—¡Bro! —la voz de Elliot apenas era audible. Giro su rostro hacía él, y observó a la rubia pegada a su cadera.

No esperó decir algo para lo que estaba deduciendo a simple vista.

 _Lelliot follaría hasta el amanecer._

Levantó una mano para despedirlo irritado, no tenía ni quince minutos que habían llegado al reservado VIP.

Señal que ésta noche «cazaría» solo.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso, y cerró sus ojos al sentir el ardor que le provocaba al deslizarse por su garganta. Al abrirlos dirigió su mirada a la pista, y pudo ver algo.

Algo fuera de su rutina.

Algo que lo hizo detenerse a mirar por más de cinco segundos.

«Eso podría ponerse interesante»

Cruzó una pierna y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón de cuero, mientras jugaba distraído con el resto de su bebida, y con una mano sostenía su barbilla, el dedo índice aprisionaba su labios.

Una mujer castaña bailando en medio de la pista dentro de un conjunto sexy de cuero pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y ahora empezaba a sonar _**Chandelier**_ de _**Sia**_ y empezó a moverse al sonar las primeras notas, y articulaba cada letra de la canción al mismo tiempo.

Sus largas piernas habían llamado su atención, la forma de sus curvas y en lo sensual que bailaba al levantar sus brazos y sus manos como se deslizaban por su cuerpo...

Sin duda perfecta, y...tenía que tenerla en su cama al precio que fuera.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa, se levantó sin dejar de mirarla. Los rayos verdes de neón, la iluminaban de vez en cuando, sacando su rostro de la obscuridad.

Bajó las escaleras, y al estar al final para cruzar hacía la pista, sus miradas se encontraron.

Ella sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

El no pudo evitar arrugar su entrecejo al sentir como su piel se erizaba a tal gesto.

El cabello empezó a cubrir su rostro en cuanto ella movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

«Mierda, es tan sensual que tengo una maldita erección»

Cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía.

Y él se detuvo. No entendía el juego.

Ella sonrió de una manera...qué él pudo entender.

«Ella no sería una presa fácil»

—Algo refrescante. —murmuró para sí, sin dejar su mirada mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza. Ella seguía bailando tan jodidamente sensual, que el juraba que podría terminar en sus pantalones.

Era caliente.

Sexy.

Y eso lo estaba empezando volver loco.

Ladeo su rostro y le sonrió.

Pero antes de que parpadeara y finalizara la canción...

Ella había desaparecido entre la multitud.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado ya un mes desde que la vi. Sentía frustración. Nadie pudo localizar a la mujer castaña del antro. Ni los contactos más cercanos dieron con ella. Solo por ello puso en duda la capacidad de Barney y de Welch, y Elliot lo harté con él tema. Pero venga, ¿Quién mierdas no se _obsesiona_ con alguien así?

Nadie. Solo yo. Soy demasiado obsesivo.

— ¿Cuál color eliges?—mi madre me enseñaba las muestras de tela para el evento anual de Grey House. Tenía que elegir el mantel para la ocasión. Me había negado a seguir derrochando el dinero en algo que no sacaba nada a mi favor. Solo gente que comía gratis, y se emborrachaba en la barra libre.

Hice una mueca.

—Ese—señalé una tela gris plata. Y luego miré hacía el gran jardín de la casa de mis padres. Mi madre hablaba de algo, pero no presté atención. Debería de conformarse con tener mi presencia ahí, cuando podría yo estar enterrado en alguna rubia con curvas...

La imagen de la castaña regresa a mí.

— ¿Christian?

La voz de mi madre me distrae, y dentro de mí, se lo agradecía. No era necesario seguir obsesionado con un fantasma. Un fantasma con curvas perfectas...y de nuevo me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Christian?—dio un apretón a mi rodilla.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué te trae tan distraído? Acaso... ¿alguna mujer quizás? —negué arrugando mi entrecejo y luego puse los ojos en blanco. A estas alturas, aún sigue con la esperanza de tener una « _nuera»_.

—Tengo cosas en la cabeza...cosas del trabajo.

Maldije al terminar la oración, sé que empezaría con el sermón de sentar cabeza...bla bla bla, no todo es trabajo, bla bla bla...

—Si pones esa cara por qué crees que te soltaré el sermón, estás equivocado. Ya me he resignado contigo. Deberías de seguir el ejemplo de Elliot, y encontrar a una mujer...

La interrumpo.

— ¿Qué decías del sermón?

Ella torció sus labios irritada.

—Lo sé. Es inevitable...pero no quiero que te quedes solo.

Me irrito a su comentario.

—No pienso casarme solo por no estar solo, además el matrimonio no está hecho para mi madre, quizás para tus otros dos hijos, pero para mí no. Prefiero conocer, disfrutar y seguir conociendo sin compromisos o ataduras.

Mi madre se queda callada. Sé que añora ese día de ver a su hijo pequeño en un altar, pero es mejor sacarla de sus sueños, ya que nunca lo verá por mi parte.

—Está bien. Pero el día que llegue esa mujer...—levanta ambas manos hacía el cielo y niega divertida—...tiraré la casa por la ventana, y le pondré un altar.

Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando empieza a reírse.

—No lo creo. En fin cambiando de tema... ¿Dónde está tu hijo favorito?—me lanza una mirada dura, pero sabe que lo digo en broma.

—Los tres son mis favoritos, Christian. Y no vendrá. Irá con...—entrecierra los ojos como si recordara algo—...ésta chica, Kavanagh.

— ¿Kavanagh?

Pregunto curioso. Sé que había ligado el día cuando vi a la castaña, pero él es de una noche, y al día siguiente: ¿Quién eres?

—Katherine Kavanagh. Es la hija de Eamon, el dueño de Kavanagh Records. ¿Sabes de quien te hablo?

Quiero recordar aunque me suena el nombre pero nada llega a mí.

—Ni idea.

—Me ha contado que la ha conocido hace un mes, la trajo el fin de semana pasado, pero tuve una emergencia en el hospital, y no pudimos hablar mucho. Es muy simpática por lo que la traté ese ratito...

Siguió su mirada en las telas.

— ¿Y...?

Sé que se muere por decirme más. Levanta su mirada y se vuelve hacía mí, pero queda sentada en el mismo lugar del sillón.

—Los conozco a los tres. Mía aunque esté en París, Elliot y tú trabajando arduamente para sacar la empresa adelante y el apellido, los conozco. Soy su madre. Sé que Elliot es un mujeriego al igual que tú...—tuerce los labios al hacer la pausa arqueando su ceja— y tengo las ilusiones de verlos tener su propia familia...Elliot me ha dicho algo...

— ¿Qué?—me removí en mi lugar. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Por qué a mí no me ha contado algo acerca de la rubia con la que se acuesta? Si todo nos contamos. Eso me irritó.

—Ha mencionado algo de que...«posiblemente sea ella la indicada»

Toso al escuchar las palabras finales. Me pongo de pie, y me acerco a la ventana mientras pongo mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos.

—No creo eso de Elliot.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—El ama a las mujeres. Adora tener...—me vuelvo hacía ella quien sigue en su lugar, y en su regazo las muestras de las telas—...sexo. Sin compromiso al igual que yo. ¿No crees que sea que ella lo esté presionando? ¿O su familia? ¿Has pensado en eso? A la mejor y tiene presión, pero de que el haya dicho eso no lo creo.

Suena mi móvil.

—Disculpa, tengo que contestar. —ella asiente melancólica. La llamada es de la empresa. Necesitan mi presencia. Ross no dice más. Cuelgo.

— ¿Todo bien?

—No lo sé, tengo que ir a la empresa.

Me despido a toda prisa sin asustarla. Taylor tiene el auto listo, y nos encaminamos a Grey House.

Veinte minutos llegamos, y Ross está esperando en la entrada, camina de un lado para otro, y puedo ver que está preocupada. No dejo que Taylor me abra la puerta y bajo.

—Christian...

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tenemos graves problemas. "Graves" se queda corto.

—No me asustes. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Subamos a tu oficina y te pongo al tanto.

Subimos al piso de presidencia. Y al pasar por recepción, me detengo.

—Andrea, no me pases llamadas a menos que sea urgente de mi familia, y no estoy para nadie. Ross camina...

Le hago señas de que camine por el pasillo que nos lleva a mi oficina.

Entramos y me quito el saco de mi traje y desabotono la camisa de mis muñecas y me remango hasta los codos.

—El trato con Sudáfrica nos lo han cancelado y... —la interrumpo cuando suelto un golpe con mi mano en la superficie del escritorio.

— ¡No! ¡Ese trato me llevó meses conseguirlo! ¿Cómo mierdas pudo pasar?

—Espera, no solamente de Sudáfrica, el de Inglaterra y Australia...—me separo del escritorio maldiciendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?!

—...No puede ser.

—Y lo de Canadá...—me vuelvo hacía ella—...está en _veremos_. Elliot está en su oficina averiguando el motivo de la cancelación de todos estos tratos. Está peor que tú...

Cuando rodeo el escritorio para ir a su oficina, Elliot entra como tornado a mi oficina.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí. ¿Lo pusiste al tanto?—suelta mirando a Ross.

Ross comenzó a caminar por la sala que estaba dentro de la oficina mientras intentaba no morderse las uñas.

— ¿Cómo mierdas puede pasar esto? ¡El trato de Sudáfrica sabes lo que me ha costado!

— ¡Meses!—decimos al mismo tiempo en tono furiosos. Pone sus manos en su cintura, y niega preocupado.

—Sigo investigando... pero todo arroja que es una empresa extranjera.

Maldigo entre dientes. Suena el móvil de Elliot y puedo ver que es Barney cuando me muestra la pantalla en el aire.

—Elliot Grey. ¿Qué pasa Barney?—Ladra.

Le arrebato el móvil.

—Soy yo, dime.

Mi frente se arruga, y escucho atentamente.

—Mis fuentes dicen que las empresas han cancelado y se han pasado a Fox Enterprises Holdings Inc.

— ¿Fox Enterprises...? ¿Y esa empresa...?—callo para seguir escuchando.

—La empresa es el líder global en tecnologías de la comunicación, economía sostenible y soluciones para la próxima generación en Europa y a salido de la nada en este último mes.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta ansioso Elliot por escuchar. Y le detengo con una mano en el aire que espere.

—...es la empresa que su padre borró del mapa hace años. Parece ser que ha salido de las cenizas hace meses y se ha dado a conocer en todo Europa y Oriente todo este mes y está vez intenta hacer lo mismo con la empresa Grey House. Seguiré investigando más a fondo señor Grey.

—Gracias Barney.

Cuelgo y le entrego el móvil.

Elliot comienza a murmurar algo, pero no presto atención. La sangre me hierve.

—¿Christian? —Elliot espera que diga algo, y puede ver la ira en mis ojos grises.

—¿Recuerdas la empresa que destruyó nuestro padre en su juventud? ¿La misma que le arrebató todos los contratos, la llevó a la quiebra, la compró por una miseria y la destajó parte por parte y la vendió al mejor postor, y de ahí se hizo más poderosa nuestra empresa?—camino por la oficina hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared.

Asiente en espera de que venga algo más que responda la pregunta que se está formulando mentalmente.

—Si. Sé cual...

Suelto puño en la pared furioso.

—Christian calma...

—¡No me pidas que me calme cuando el hijo de puta nos está regresando la jugada!

Sé queda callado. Atónito.

—¿Estás seguro qué es la misma empresa?—apenas puede contenerse.

—Si...

—¿Y sabes quién está al mando de la empresa?

Niego furioso.

—Esperaré más información...

«Solo necesito el nombre...el nombre para borrarlo del mapa»

—Hay que armar un plan...—suelta Ross. Me había olvidado de su presencia.

—Enlista todos los contratos que tenemos, y los que son prospecto. Y envíala a mi correo. Voy a estudiar y averiguar su siguiente paso...

Elliot sale de la oficina para hacer llamadas y convencer de que se queden con nosotros. Ross se encarga de hacer lo que le dije.

La cabeza comienza a doler como nunca ha dolido. Maldigo entre dientes.

—Nunca en mi mando ha pasado tal cosa. Nunca...y así seguirá haciendo o me dejo de llamar Christian Grey.


	3. Chapter 3

Veinte minutos llegamos, y Ross está esperando en la entrada, camina de un lado para otro, y puedo ver que está preocupada. No dejo que Taylor me abra la puerta y bajo.

—Christian...

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tenemos graves problemas. "Graves" se queda corto.

—No me asustes. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Subamos a tu oficina y te pongo al tanto.

Subimos al piso de presidencia. Y al pasar por recepción, me detengo.

—Andrea, no me pases llamadas a menos que sea urgente de mi familia, y no estoy para nadie. Ross camina...

Le hago señas de que camine por el pasillo que nos lleva a mi oficina.

Entramos y me quito el saco de mi traje y desabotono la camisa de mis muñecas y me remango hasta los codos.

—El trato con Sudáfrica nos lo han cancelado y... —la interrumpo cuando suelto un golpe con mi mano en la superficie del escritorio.

— ¡No! ¡Ese trato me llevó meses conseguirlo! ¿Cómo mierdas pudo pasar?

—Espera, no solamente de Sudáfrica, el de Inglaterra y Australia...—me separo del escritorio maldiciendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?!

—...No puede ser.

—Y lo de Canadá...—me vuelvo hacía ella—...está en _veremos_. Elliot está en su oficina averiguando el motivo de la cancelación de todos estos tratos. Está peor que tú...

Cuando rodeo el escritorio para ir a su oficina, Elliot entra como tornado a mi oficina.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí. ¿Lo pusiste al tanto?—suelta mirando a Ross.

Ross comenzó a caminar por la sala que estaba dentro de la oficina mientras intentaba no morderse las uñas.

— ¿Cómo mierdas puede pasar esto? ¡El trato de Sudáfrica sabes lo que me ha costado!

— ¡Meses!—decimos al mismo tiempo en tono furiosos. Pone sus manos en su cintura, y niega preocupado.

—Sigo investigando... pero todo arroja que es una empresa extranjera.

Maldigo entre dientes. Suena el móvil de Elliot y puedo ver que es Barney cuando me muestra la pantalla en el aire.

—Elliot Grey. ¿Qué pasa Barney?—Ladra.

Le arrebato el móvil.

—Soy yo, dime.

Mi frente se arruga, y escucho atentamente.

—Mis fuentes dicen que las empresas han cancelado y se han pasado a Fox Enterprises Holdings Inc.

— ¿Fox Enterprises...? ¿Y esa empresa...?—callo para seguir escuchando.

—La empresa es el líder global en tecnologías de la comunicación, economía sostenible y soluciones para la próxima generación en Europa y a salido de la nada en este último mes.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunta ansioso Elliot por escuchar. Y le detengo con una mano en el aire que espere.

—...es la empresa que su padre borró del mapa hace años. Parece ser que ha salido de las cenizas hace meses y se ha dado a conocer en todo Europa y Oriente todo este mes y está vez intenta hacer lo mismo con la empresa Grey House. Seguiré investigando más a fondo señor Grey.

—Gracias Barney.

Cuelgo y le entrego el móvil.

Elliot comienza a murmurar algo, pero no presto atención. La sangre me hierve.

—¿Christian? —Elliot espera que diga algo, y puede ver la ira en mis ojos grises.

—¿Recuerdas la empresa que destruyó nuestro padre en su juventud? ¿La misma que le arrebató todos los contratos, la llevó a la quiebra, la compró por una miseria y la destajó parte por parte y la vendió al mejor postor, y de ahí se hizo más poderosa nuestra empresa?—camino por la oficina hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared.

Asiente en espera de que venga algo más que responda la pregunta que se está formulando mentalmente.

—Si. Sé cual...

Suelto puño en la pared furioso.

—Christian calma...

—¡No me pidas que me calme cuando el hijo de puta nos está regresando la jugada!

Sé queda callado. Atónito.

—¿Estás seguro qué es la misma empresa?—apenas puede contenerse.

—Si...

—¿Y sabes quién está al mando de la empresa?

Niego furioso.

—Esperaré más información...

«Solo necesito el nombre...el nombre para borrarlo del mapa»

—Hay que armar un plan...—suelta Ross. Me había olvidado de su presencia.

—Enlista todos los contratos que tenemos, y los que son prospecto. Y envíala a mi correo. Voy a estudiar y averiguar su siguiente paso...

Elliot sale de la oficina para hacer llamadas y convencer de que se queden con nosotros. Ross se encarga de hacer lo que le dije.

La cabeza comienza a doler como nunca ha dolido. Maldigo entre dientes.

—Nunca en mi mando ha pasado tal cosa. Nunca...y así seguirá haciendo o me dejo de llamar Christian Grey. 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO CUATRO.

 **EL SEDUCTOR.**

Había salido de la oficina pasada de las once de la noche, el dolor de cabeza se había calmado cuando Barney me pasó más información que no me servía, solo le pedí el nombre de la persona detrás de todo esto pero mañana me seguiría preocupando y armaría un plan, hoy no podemos hacer nada.

Necesitaba sacar todo este estrés y tensión. Así que era viernes por la noche…necesitaba adrenalina.

Me detuve en el lugar donde estuve hace un mes. Lamí mis labios al recordar esa noche que la miré. Solté un suspiro irritado. Ya era hora de que dejara mis alucinaciones.

—Necesitas distraerte de toda la mierda de hoy, Grey.

Caminé hasta la puerta VIP, y entré. Aflojé mi corbata, y el corazón por alguna manera extraña comenzó a latir a toda prisa. Será la ansiedad por estar dentro de una mujer.

El lugar era solo para personas de dinero, lo mejor de lo mejor de la ciudad. Y eso siempre me relajaba. No eran _cualquieras_ , ni de los que se andan con enfermedades venéreas… todo está verificado.

La música comienza a sonar…y atrae mi atención. Entro al reservado VIP, y tomo asiento. Quité mi corbata mientras mi cabeza se movía al ritmo de la música. El mesero entra y toma mi orden, a sabiendas que siempre pido lo mismo.

Miro por la gran ventana y observo a mis pies…toda la gente en sus mundos. Inspecciono el lugar, la luz es tenue, y los rayos que inundan el lugar son amarillo neón.

Minuto después entra el mesero dejando mi pedido en la mesa. Se retira sin esperar un "gracias" o "¿Algo más señor Grey?" Se han acostumbrado a mí. El móvil vibra, y la pantalla me muestra " _Lelliot_ " contesto.

— ¿Qué pasa?—levanto un poco la voz.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Pregunta agitado—He conseguido la información que necesitábamos para…—comienza a distorsionarse la llamada. Le pido que me espere así que salgo del reservado con el móvil en mi oído, con la otra mano me cubro la oreja para escuchar a mi hermano. Pero al cruzar para la salida me detengo en seco.

— ¿Christian?—la voz de mi hermano grita diciendo que la llamada se corta. Pero no puedo moverme.

La mujer que me ha traído loco por todo el puto mes, está frente a mí dentro de un grupo de personas. Ríe. Un hombre le susurra algo que la sigue haciendo reír. El nudo en mi estómago se contrae.

Trago saliva.

Sigue riendo, supongo que siente mi mirada, que nos encontramos segundos después, a pesar de la poca luz que hay, puedo verla. Se muerde el labio, y eso manda un respingo a mi miembro.

Le dice algo al hombre de su lado, y baja de su silla. Camina hacía mi… —mierda, viste una falda negra, zapatillas de aguja, y una blusa que la hace ver tremendamente sexy, caliente, y muy hambrienta de sexo. Bueno, ese último sería para mí.

Sí, es ella.

—Hola.

Dice acercándose un poco más. Invadiendo mí espacio personal… La observo detenidamente. El olor a jazmín inunda mis fosas nasales. Mierda, me he puesto duro con su presencia. Agita su mano delante de mí. Arrugo mi entrecejo…sigo sin creerlo. ¡Un mes buscando, y cuando menos pienso, está frente a mí!

Carraspeo.

—Hola.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Su voz es encantadora. Y me regala una sonrisa haciendo visible unos hoyuelos que me roban el aire.

—No bailo, disculpa…yo…— ¿Desde cuándo _tartamudeas_ gilipollas? Arrugo mi entrecejo.

 **¡REPONTE!**

— ¿No bailas?

—Yo…—niego. Miro el móvil y sigue Elliot en la línea. Agito mi móvil para darle a entender que tenía una llamada. Necesito espacio, necesito reponerme. "Reponernos" lo digo por mi polla tirando de mis pantalones.

—Oh, bueno… nos vemos.

Se vuelve hacía su mesa, y puedo ver su delicioso trasero. Luego el pensamiento de que su falda es demasiado corta me molesta. El hombre a su lado le dice algo que la vuelve hacer reír. Toma asiento y me observa…

Mierda.

Me giro y salgo apresurado. Que patético Grey, qué patético.

— ¿Elliot?

—Ya te escucho mejor… ¿Escuché un "hola"? ¿Estás en el antro?

—Espera, no te vas a creer… ¡Es la _castaña_! Ella…ella se ha acercado a mí, y me ha pedido bailar…

— ¡Pero tú no bailas! ¡Debiste tomar las clases conmigo, idiota!—lo escucho emocionado, por fin lo dejaré de molestar.

— ¿Qué me ibas a decir? Quiero regresar a pedir su número…

—Ya tenemos el nombre del que está detrás de esto, se llama Jack Hyde. Y creemos que es un presta nombre, pero el que está detrás de él, es el que quiere destruirnos. Es seguro…

—Eso jamás pasará, no lo vamos a permitir.

—Anda mañana seguimos averiguando…consigue el maldito número de esa castaña, evítame otro mes escucharte hablar de ella…

Sonrío.

—Gracias, mañana a primera en la oficina.

—Cuídate.

Cuelgo y cuando estoy a punto de entrar, ella sale casi chocando conmigo mientras se cuelga la tira de su pequeño bolso del hombro. Y cuando levanta la mirada nos encontramos frente a frente.

—Oh…—susurra. —Disculpa…

Y me esquiva.

Arqueo una ceja. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Acaso no…? Me vuelvo hacía ella, pero está distraída con algo.

— ¿Disculpa?—suelto irritado.

Ella arruga su entrecejo arrugado y me quedo mudo al ver por completo su rostro.

Piel blanca, pestañas largas, ojos azules…tiene unos mechones castaños rebeldes pasar por su frente. Ella sigue observándome…

— ¿Qué pasó?

Y hace un gesto con sus hombros. Recuerdo lo que iba hacer y me irrito en segundos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

—La última vez…te vi. Y desapareciste.

— ¿Y?... ¿Tenía que quedarme?

— ¿No me recuerdas?

— ¿Debería?

Mi rostro se contrae.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de _qué_?

— ¿Acaso me estás….? ¿Ignorando?

—No lo creo, ¿Sabes algo? Llevo prisa…

— ¿Ahora me evitas?—eso me hizo irritar aún más.

— ¿Evitarte? ¡Si ni te conozco!

—Deberías recordar este rostro…—hago un movimiento con mi mano hacía mi rostro—nadie olvida esto.

Ella suelta una risa que me irrita.

—

Me han dado el nombre del que está detrás de todo esto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Toulouse** empezaba a sonar. **No Running From Me** _(No corras de mi)._ Di una última mirada a mi reloj de marca. Las 2:45 pm. Estaba afuera de un edificio de ladrillos antiguo con un letrero algo rústico para mi gusto:

 _«Seattle Independent Publishing. »_

El corazón se agitaba por la adrenalina que empezaba a correr por mis venas. Había investigado inmediatamente a la mujer castaña. Pero lamentablemente solo tengo lo básico y lo laboral actualmente. Y eso no me sirve de mucho. Quería saber más a profundidad. Si era posible, hasta el lunar de su espalda...

 _«Anastasia Rose Steele»_

Su nombre se ha repetido en mi mente durante las últimas horas de la madrugada y resto de la mañana. Apreté el volante inconscientemente al recordar sus palabras.

 _«Ego enfermizo»_

Mierda. Eso me enfurece. Pero todo se esfuma cuando las puertas dobles de cristal se abren y la gente del edificio empieza a salir con sus sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros. Deben de saborear la libertad de terminar de trabajar. Me había quedado sorprendido cuando leí el informe de que también trabajan los sábados a media tarde.

Mis ojos escaneaban a cada persona que se dispersaba al salir...pero ella no aparecía. Arrugo mi entrecejo. Bajo la mirada a la hora...3:00 pm.

— ¿Qué no piensas salir? ¿O es que acaso tengo que buscar a la _presa_?—Murmuro para mí mismo divertido.

Bajo del auto, pongo la alarma, y cruzo la calle. Abrocho los dos botones de mi americana, y me aflojo la corbata hasta quitarla. La meto en mi bolsillo del pantalón, y abro dos botones de mi cuello. Escogí mi traje favorito de Armani en color gris oscuro. Hace resaltar el color de mis ojos, los intensifica. Empujo las puertas dobles de cristal y entro hasta llegar al lobby.

Estoy dudando si preguntar por ella, o solo escabullirme por las escaleras y buscarla yo mismo. Así que no lo dudo dos veces. Subo las escaleras mientras la recepcionista está distraída con el chico de la paquetería. Subo las escaleras en dos en dos hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Solo miro escritorios vacíos. Puertas cerradas. Y nadie a la vista. Hay otra planta, así que me aventuro a subir el resto de las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la tercera planta, escucho voces. Y mi miembro palpita al reconocerla. Son impresionante las ganas que tiene de ella.

 _«Grey calma...»_

Hago un breve ejercicio de respiración para tranquilizar mi corazón y a mi _amigo_. Asomo un poco para observar si hay mucho público. Pero para mi suerte, está sola. Está en la oficina al fondo con las puertas abiertas, y ella camina de un lado a otro mientras habla por el móvil. Puedo verla desde aquí, así que decido acercarme. Como cuando el depredador, antes de lanzarse a cazar, observa detenidamente a su presa... una sonrisa aparece en mis labios.

Cruzo la línea de los escritorios vacíos, y me quedo en la entrada de la oficina. Recargo mi hombro en el marco gastado de madera de la puerta, y me cruzo de brazos. Mis ojos empiezan a inspeccionarla detenidamente: De pies a cabeza.

Luce un impecable traje de dos piezas. Falda de tubo color azul casi negro, blusa de seda color blanco, con un listón colgando de su cuello. Parece ser un adorno de la blusa. Sus zapatillas son de aguja, y usa...maldita sea.

Medias negras. ¿Con liguero? Me muerdo el labio inferior de solo imaginarla en ropa interior, no, no. Desnuda, y con esos ligueros.

—...cualquier cosa infórmame. Estaré al pendiente de mi móvil. Gracias.

Y cuelga. Y ahora toda su atención está en mí, y arrugo mi entrecejo cuando no hay sorpresa en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Grey?

¿Qué mierdas está pasando? ¿Estoy en otro mundo paralelo donde no le causo ningún efecto a esta mujer? Me vuelve a dejar sin palabras. Intento buscar una salida a esto...

Ella camina hacía el perchero donde cuelga su bolsa y su gabardina. Las toma y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa.

— ¿Los ratones te han comida la lengua, Grey?

—No. ¿Acaso tu sabías que...?—no me deja terminar cuando su mano toma mi brazo y comienza a caminar fuera de la oficina y yo con ella.

—No eres el único que tiene esa tendencia de...—finge encontrar la palabra en el aire—oh si, investigar.

Enrosca su brazo al mío y nos encaminamos al elevador. Apenas puedo reaccionar ante su presencia.

— ¿Me has investigado?—eso me irrita. Pincha el botón del elevador y su mirada se clava en los números.

— ¿Crees que eres el único con el _poder_ de averiguar lo que a uno le interesa?—gira su rostro lentamente hacía mí, y me guiña el ojo.

Las puertas se abren y entra. Me quedo frente a ella del otro lado, me hace una seña para que entre, pero ahora lo estoy dudando.

— ¿Cuánto sabes de mí?

Sé que es una estúpida pregunta. Todo mundo sabe de mí y que mi vida es el dinero, el poder, y el sexo. Hasta existen esos muñecos inflables... ¿Por qué me preocupa cuanto sabe de mí?

—Sé lo suficiente.

Su voz me regresa al presente.

— ¿Cuánto?

La desafío, puedo ver la sonrisa que se empieza a formar en sus labios rojos. Sus hoyuelos se muestran ante mí y roban el aire entre nosotros.

—Lo suficiente, como para decir: ¿En tu casa o en la mía, Grey?

Las puertas se están cerrando ante nosotros, ella arquea una ceja, y ladea su rostro. Se muerde el labio inferior. Mi miembro tira del pantalón.

—En la mía. — suelto antes de que cierren completamente las puertas.

Sonrió a lo que acaba de pasar. Mierda, me giro hacía mis espaldas y corro las escaleras a toda prisa para alcanzarla.

—Calma, Grey. No parezcas ansioso... no le dejes ese última pizca de dignidad.

Al bajar, está dando instrucciones en recepción. Se gira sobre sus talones y sus zapatillas de aguja trazan decididas su camino hacia mí.

—Te sigo. —Dice en voz baja al pasar a mi lado. Miro a la recepcionista con su diadema y micrófono muy curiosa. Intento despistarla y me vuelvo hacía Anastasia, y la sigo. Cruzamos las puertas de cristal y el ruido del tráfico y el bullicio de la gente llenan el silencio cuando nos miramos.

— ¿Estás segura en donde vas a entrar?—pregunto con una sonrisa que moja cualquier braga de cualquier textura y tallas por haber.

Ella me mira detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando las palabras exactas. Camina hacia mí el metro de distancia que nos separa y cruza mi espacio personal. El olor de ella inunda mis fosas nasales. Jazmín. Y estoy tentando a cerrar mis ojos y aspirarlo tranquilamente. Pero no. No se qué me pasa ante su presencia y no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo. Su mano acaricia mi mentón, acariciando la diminuta barba de dos días, y luego se desliza hacía mi nuca, sube lentamente entrelazando sus dedos entre mi cabello. Puedo ver sus labios entreabrirse para tomar discretamente aire.

Ese gesto, lanza un escalofrío a cada parte de mi piel. Erizando, erizando cada centímetro. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Creo que la pregunta aquí es... ¿Estás seguro en donde te vas a meter...tú? Por qué una vez entrando...no hay salida.—dice cuando se inclina un poco hacía mi oído, y lo susurra claramente. Siento su aliento cálido. Se separa unos centímetros hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos azules me atraparon. El aro azul se intensificó, y se expandió: Dilatándose.

— ¿No...no hay salida?—pregunté entrecerrando mis ojos. Intrigado.

Ella me sonrió.

— ¿Tienes miedo de quedar atrapado?—Pude sentir el desafío en sus palabras.

 _¡Oh, nena! ¡Esto es un juego de doble filo, seguro y te cortas!_

—No soy de los que quedan atrapado, Anastasia. ¿Y tú?—solté mientras me acerqué más a ella, rodeando con ambos brazos su cintura. Empujé sutilmente mi erección a su pelvis.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo.

Sus manos bajaron a mi nuca empujando mis labios a los suyos bruscamente. Nuestras lenguas se debatieron en una tremenda batalla por definir quién era el que llevaba el control.

 _Sin duda...sería yo._


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba estacionando el R8 en mi plaza privada, y Anastasia a mi lado. Bajó del auto, dejando su bolsa dentro.

— ¿Vives aquí?—preguntó arrugando su entrecejo.

—Si. —realmente no. Pero no tenía por qué saberlo.

Rodeé su auto, y me acerqué a ella tomando su mano y dejando un beso en su dorso. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres subir? O… ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

Ella sonríe al mismo tiempo que ladea su rostro.

—Si no estás seguro, solo dilo. No te verás cómo un hombre miedoso…y yo fingiré que no te he visto—suelto una risa, me encanta su humor. Sarcástico, negro, y simple. Sinceramente es de las pocas personas que me han hecho reír por comentarios sin color.

—Yo no he dicho nada. Solo quiero darte la oportunidad de que pienses bien a dónde vas a entrar. Es solo eso…

—De hecho no tengo que pensarlo, lo he decidido cuando propuse: ¿Tu casa o la mía? ¿Recuerdas?

Sonrío. Esa fue buena…

—Bueno, entonces subamos.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y llegamos a las puertas del elevador que nos harán subir a mi penthouse. A mi… _ **picadero**_ (lugar para tener solamente sexo). Meto mi tarjeta y se activa el elevador abriendo las puertas.

La invito a entrar y sus zapatillas suenan en el suelo. Mi mirada viaja a sus piernas que están cubiertas por unas medias que me están empezando a enloquecer por quitarlas lentamente. Pero para eso necesito tenerla desnuda en mi cama, y solo con ellas y los ligueros.

Las puertas apenas se cierran y de nueva cuenta la electricidad entre nosotros. Nuestras miradas se encuentran por segundos, y la lanzo contra la pared del elevador. Nuestras bocas chocan, hasta podría decir que nuestros dientes por segundos rozan. Sus manos suben a mi cuello y luego a mi cabello entrelazando sus dedos, jala, y tira de él para separarnos.

— ¿Lo sientes?—jadea. Aprovecho para tomar aire, asiento y tiro de su agarre para besarla de nueva cuenta. Mis manos acarician su curvas hasta quedar en su trasero, y empujo bruscamente mi dura erección hacía ella, y me recompensa con un gemido.

Mierda.

El sonido del elevador nos corta. Nos separamos y somos puro jadeo. Nuestras miradas conectan por segundos. En sus labios aparece una sonrisa, y sus dedos se van a la blusa de seda. Desabotona dos botones lentamente.

—Esto es una tortura y pienso cobrarmelo…—susurro para mí mismo, pero sé que me ha escuchado cuando su sonrisa se ensancha aún más. Sus labios se han hinchado, y puedo sentir mi miembro palpitar cada segundo que me tortura con la escena.

—Sólo…diré…—toma aire— que no todo lo que miras, es lo que es.

Trago saliva. Mi garganta se ha secado completamente.

—No entiendo…—suelto distraído mientras mi mirada está en sus pezones que resaltan bajo su sostén de encaje negro. Vuelvo a tragar saliva…

Se saca la blusa de la falda, y se baja de sus zapatillas de aguja, y puedo ver qué apenas llega su cabeza a mis hombros. Sale del elevador, y mi mirada está en ella. Estoy hipnotizado…

Tira las zapatillas en el recibidor, y se vuelve hacía mí.

—Cierra la boca, Grey. ¿Nunca has visto una mujer desvistiéndose frente a ti?

Trago salvia de nuevo y suelto mi mano que sostiene aún la puerta abierta del elevador. Salgo por completo y trato de enderezarme. Me quito mi americana, y la tiro en el recibidor, ella retrocede. Comienzo a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa mientras ella se quita la blusa lentamente.

—Déjate las medias…quiero…quiero verte con esas medias.

Intento recomponerme, pero no puedo. Ella se divierte sin duda. Pero en este momento necesito explorar cada centímetro de ella, quiero hacerla venirse en mi boca, quiero entrar en ella duro, e implacable, sin tregua. Quiero tenerla contra la ventana y hacerla gritar de deseo. Se baja la falda y finalmente queda desnuda ante mí.

Solo tiene los ligueros, y el triángulo de su diminuta bragas de encaje. Es traslucida. Puedo ver la raja de su sexo…húmedo. Me muerdo el labio a punto de sacar sangre.

—Estás…. —no puedo seguir hablando. Me ha dejado cautivado por sus curvas, su pálida piel, y sus pezones rosas y duros. Sin duda igual o yo más que ella.

Me quedo en solo bóxer. Y descalzo. Camino hacia ella pero retrocede. Arrugo mi entrecejo. Se vuelve hacía sus espaldas, y camina en el centro de la sala.

— ¿Quieres tenerme?—jadea excitada.

Asiento sin pensarlo. Ella jadea mientras acaricia su duro pezón. Doy otro paso, pero ella retrocede.

—No huyas de mí, Anastasia. Suelo tener poca paciencia…

Mi voz ronca no la reconozco. Es como si fuera un niño, y ella mostrando el interior de un dulce con el empaque abierto. Quiero tenerla. Deseo tenerla… estoy duro.

—Espera…quiero tenerte más duro…—gime al terminar de decirlo.

— ¿MÁS?—suelto en voz alta y ella sonríe a mi impaciencia. Me quito el bóxer de un movimiento. Listo para hacerla mía en el mismo sillón donde ella está cerca.

—Tómame si puedes.

Y corre fuera de la sala. Sube las escaleras, y tengo la vista de un precioso, exquisito y redondo trasero moviéndose escaleras arriba. Bajo la mirada a mi miembro. Esta duro, y apuntando hacia arriba.

— ¡Espera a que te agarre!—escucho su risa, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Subo hacía las escaleras como si fuese navidad. ¿Desde cuándo no me divertía así con alguien?

Entro al pasillo y ella está recargada en la puerta… su mano cubre su sexo, y en su otra mano comienza a mover en círculos en el aire la braga diminuta.

Se la ha quitado.

—Me has quitado el placer de arrancarte con mis dientes esa braga de encaje. —camino hacia ella. Decidido a no dejar que huya más de mí. Cuanto más avanzo, ella no se ha movido de su lugar. Puedo escuchar su respiración agitada y su mirada en mi duro miembro.

Estamos frente a frente. Levanto su barbilla para volver a ver esos ojos azules.

—No vas a escapar más.


	7. Chapter 7

La dejo frente a los pies de la cama. Estamos frente a frente y siento el calor que radiamos. Es como si de ello se pudiera prender una hoguera. Sus mejillas están rojizas, y sus labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos detenidamente están al pendiente de cualquier movimiento mío. Y eso me gusta.

—No te muevas de aquí. Vamos a jugar un poco…

Ella asiente sin dudarlo. Camino dentro del vestidor y abro uno de los cajones. Y brillan cuando doy con ellas.

Unas esposas metálicas con un pequeño cojín negro de piel. Salgo del vestidor, y camino hacia ella. Ella al ver las esposas, sonríe y un brillo en esos ojos resalta.

Es extraño como me hace sentir.

—Extiende tus muñecas.

— ¿Por qué mejor no lo hago yo?—dice sensualmente. Me las arrebata de las manos, pero oculto mis muñecas por impulso.

—No las necesito. Yo puedo controlarme.

— ¿Y quién dice que yo no?—preparo mi mejor respuesta a ello.

—Las mujeres son muy quisquillosas. Mueven hacía todos lados las manos… ¿No quieres probar? ¿O tienes miedo?

— ¿Tú tienes miedo o porque tienes que ocultarlas detrás de ti?—sonríe y ladea el rostro. Está empezando a ser un gesto sexy.

—No tengo miedo. —intento calmar los nervios, y extiendo mis manos para que las ponga.

—Recuéstate…

Me acuesto en la cama desnudo y demasiado duro, no había notado lo bien que me pone cuando me da órdenes. Calma Grey, que no se entere de ello. Pongo mis manos en la cabecera de hierro forjado que compré en Italia. Precisamente para una ocasión de éstas. Escucho como cierra las esposas.

Y los nervios empiezan aflorar en el centro de mi estómago. No _amigo_ , no bajes…

Ella se queda a pie de la cama y me observa. Su mirada es demasiado caliente, y suma el triple cuando se muerde el labio.

—Voy a disfrutar esto, Christian.

Y el corazón se agita cuando siento el tono con el que dice mi nombre por primera vez, es demasiado familiar... ¿Realmente vamos a jugar, o me va a cortar en pedazos y tirarlos al mar? ¡Calma, Grey! ¡Calma! Cierro mis ojos para calmar los nervios…

—Veo que te produce…nervios. —suelta cuando empieza subir por la cama.

—No. No soy nervios… es…—cuando se sube arriba de mí, mi miembro está más duro de cuando me recosté. Su sexo roza delicadamente mi miembro y eso me hace soltar un fuerte gruñido.

—No te desesperes. —susurra cerca de mi oído. Muerde mi lóbulo y lo chupa. Mi piel se eriza, y duele. Su perfume es adicto…

Y de repente su mano toma mi miembro duro, y comienza a subir y a bajar. Cierro los ojos del placer que ocasiona. Levanto mi pelvis para subir más y bajar pero ella se detiene.

—No, Grey. Déjame a mí…

Y se baja hasta ahí. Su mirada es hambrienta. Comienza dejando unos besos en el tronco duro, y resaltan las venas.

—Mmmm, estás muy duro, Grey….

Y sus labios se abren para darme una mamada. Cuando entra en ella, lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás con cuidado de no partirme el cráneo con la cabecera. Cierro los ojos, y disfruto el placer, el deseo acumulado. Sus dientes delicadamente se arrastran en mi piel, haciendo retorcerme.

—Oh, si… oh, Dios mío… que rico… así…sigue así…—estoy a punto de venirme, pero es como si le dijera: Detente. Abro los ojos y la busco ansioso.

Ella sonríe.

— ¿Anastasia?—arrugo el entrecejo. — ¿Por qué te detienes?

Se baja de la cama decidida a no seguir.

— ¿Las llaves?—Oh, piensa soltarme para dejarme terminar dentro de ella.

—Encima del cajón dentro del armario…—ya estoy pensando cómo voy a entrar dentro de ella. Lo duro que la voy a follar, la forma en que agarraré ese trasero y lo voy a palmear hasta hacerlo sonrojar, como esas mejillas.

Sale del armario con las llaves, y las deja cerca de mi lado. Sale de la habitación y me quedo esperando. ¿Qué va hacer ahora? ¿Con que me va a sorprender? Sonrío. Esto es excitante… eh estado a punto de venirme en su boca. Pero por algo lo ha parado… quiere hacerlo más emocionante.

Cierro los ojos. Deseándola con muchas ganas. El doble desde que hemos llegado. Miro mi miembro que apunta hacía mí.

—Así sigue, duro, alegre—murmuro a mi miembro. Cuando levanto la vista, Anastasia entra con su falda puesta, y abrochando su blusa.

¿Qué…?

—Me voy…—dice sin más.

— ¿Qué…qué dices?—la irritación y la sorpresa se viste en mi tono.

—Aquí dejaré la llave, suéltate tu solo… que tengas buena…—mira mi miembro duro que está a punto de volverse nada. — noche. Se acerca y deja un beso en mi nariz. Aún intento reaccionar a su jugada.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! ¡Ven y hazme terminar, joder!—creo que no era la mejor manera.

Se voltea antes de salir. Su mano se queda en el marco de la puerta, y su sonrisa se expande.

—Puedes usar tu mano, Grey. Además, no tengo duda de que llames a una de tus rubias para que termine la mamada por mí…

Arrugo mi entrecejo.

—Se escucha muy feo eso de tu boca. ¡No lo digas así!—siento que no es ella. ¿Entonces quien Grey? Arrugo de nueva mi frente.

—Sigues sin saber quién soy ¿No?—el escalofrío regresa a mí. Puedo sentir todo erizado. Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta. La forma en que ladea su rostro, sabía que era sexy…y familiar. Pero no le había prestado atención lo suficiente. ¡Apenas puedo!

—No… ¿Acaso ya nos hemos acostado? —mierda. No era como tendría que averiguarlo. ¿Acaso quieres que nos corten en pedazos por no acordarme si ha entrado en mi cama? ¡Maldita sea!

Suelta un suspiro y se gira para caminar y quedar a los pies de la cama.

—No todo lo que miras…

—…es lo que es.

Mierda.

— ¿Rose?

Ella asiente. Y se vuelve sobre sus zapatillas. Y Antes de desaparecer se gira hacía mí.

—Adiós, Christian.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Rose? ¿Rose? ¿Era una broma del destino? ¿Acaso es…un karma?

—Mierda. —solté cuando alcancé a quitarme las esposas metálicas por completo. Brinqué de la cama de un solo movimiento, casi derrapé al llegar a la salida de la habitación, crucé como "rápido y furioso" todo el pasillo hasta salir a las escaleras. Las puertas del elevador se habían cerrado.

— ¡Anastasia!—grité. Pero no se detendría. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajé las escaleras, y casi caigo de hocico cuando alcanzo mis pantalones, brincando dos veces entro en ellos, tomo mi camisa y toco el botón con el pulgar.

«Activado» suena la voz de seguridad del elevador. En lo que sube el elevador, marco a Taylor. Primer tono.

—Señor Grey.

— ¡Taylor, dame la clave de la cochera para bloquearla!

—018878

Toco a toda prisa para activar la cámara del subterráneo en la pantalla. Tecleo a toda prisa para evitar que Anastasia salga de la plaza.

Arrugo mi entrecejo cuando su auto pasa hacía la salida, y agita su mano en despedida y la puerta está… ¡ABIERTA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO! ¡NO! Golpeo la pantalla hasta quebrarla.

Se ha ido.

Maldita sea. ¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto más lista que yo? Busco rápidamente mis zapatos, y como sea me abrocho mi camisa. Las puertas del elevador se abren y entro a toda prisa. Debí activar el bloqueo del elevador, ¿Pero cómo mierdas iba a saber que iba a salir así? Además, ¡Es Rose! ¡Mi Rose! ¿Qué se ha hecho que no la he reconocido? ¿Se ha pintado el cabello de castaño? ¡Está más delgada! Por eso Grey, serás gilipollas. Ella no sería una mujer por siempre….gordita. Arrugo mi entrecejo mientras el elevador llega hasta el subterráneo. ¿Qué mierdas hace en Seattle? ¡Quiero respuestas, maldita sea! ¡Por eso esa atracción! ¡Por qué siempre me había atraído! Siempre ha estado esa electricidad entre los dos…

Las puertas se abren. Salgo disparado al R8, y cuando llego a la plaza…

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Anastasiaaaa! ¡Nomás que…! ¡Agggrrrrrr!—grito a todo pulmón al ver que ha pinchado las cuatro malditas llantas del R8.

Pateo la llanta cargado de ira. Me lastimo el pie, pero el dolor no me importa. Ella me ha dejado botado en una cama con tremenda erección. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho que es ella? ¿Por qué sigo haciéndome preguntas cuando no tengo las putas respuestas? ¿Qué es lo que ganaba venir hasta acá y pincharme las llantas? Caigo sentado a un lado de la puerta de mi auto. Me tomo el rostro con ambas manos, y al minuto se escucha las puertas abrirse. Me levanto cojeando de mi pie, y veo el SUV Audi llegar. Taylor y Sawyer bajan a toda prisa alertados.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor Grey?—les hago un gesto brusco señalando las puñeteras llantas pinchadas.

Estoy que ardo de la ira, no son por las llantas, si no por evitar que la alcanzara.

—Viene los de servicio a reponerle las llantas. —suelta Sawyer al colgar su móvil.

— ¡Quiero todos los putos detalles de Rose Lambert! ¡Por eso no encontraron mucho de Anastasia Steele! La hija de…—Tomo aire para calmarme pero es imposible, y lo siguiente sale cargado aún de ira— ¡Se ha cambiado el nombre y apellido! ¡Llama a Welch y a Barney y que investiguen TODO! ¡No quiero ningún detalle fuera de mis manos!

—Si señor Grey.

—Dame las llaves. —Taylor parece confundido— ¡Que me des las llaves del SUV, joder! — ¡Qué esta me las cobro!

Sin dudar más me entrega las llaves. Al cabo el Escala está cruzando la calle. Me subo a la SUV y arranco en reversa.

Manejo rápido entre el tráfico, y pongo la dirección que me dieron en el reporte. Está a diez minutos de mi ubicación. Aprieta el agarre del volante con tremenda fuerza que hasta los nudillos se ponen blancos.

Recuerdo perfectamente a esa Rose. Tenía kilos de más, no tenía curvas, poco pecho, pálida, no se le notaba los hoyuelos, pero querían aparecer. Y eso me hace sonreír. Era una hermosa rubia, ojos azules, su voz era melodiosa, cálida, confortable. Era como si te relajara. Llegué a un semáforo en rojo. Me recargué en el respaldo del asiento. Y los pensamientos a aquellos tiempos antes de ser un gilipollas hijo de puta como el que soy ahora, me lanzaron como un torpedo furioso. Había jugado con ella de algún modo que nunca había previsto. La seduje porque se me antojó, la hice mía cuando menos lo pensé, fue mi primer y única virgen. Cuando a la mañana siguiente vi lo que había hecho, me maldije. No quería ser ese hombre especial con el que pierden la virginidad y te recuerdan por años. Ese hombre del que siempre te vas a acordar por acostarte por primera vez, un viernes por la noche, y al día siguiente ha desaparecido por temor al futuro o a las creencias después de la noche _especial_. Los cinco años de carrera la ignoré. Inclusive cambié nuestros horarios de la facultad. Desaparecí de su vida al terminar la carrera. Por más textos, mensajes de voz llorona, sus amenazas de encontrarme, cesaron. Le hice daño, pero era lo mejor cortar. Estaba camino a ser como mi padre. Y no quería por nada del mundo, destruir a la dulce Rose. Recuerdo mí último mensaje de texto del cual ya nunca contestó:

" _No todo lo que miras, es lo que es"_

El ruido del claxon me sacó de mis pensamientos. Arranqué un poco más calmado, pero la ira aún seguía.

Di la vuelta y encontré el edificio de veinte plantas. Todo de cristal. Era elegante. Ahora me preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho de su vida? ¿Por qué hasta ahora nos habíamos cruzado? ¿Por qué no años antes? ¿Y cómo se atrevió a…? La vergüenza me embargó por segundos. Mi pene había estado dentro de su boca, la forma en la que dijo que llamara a las rubias para que terminaran la " _mamada_ " se me hizo irritante escucharla hablar así. Algo en mi me enfureció. ¿Acaso no es lo que ibas hacer, Grey? Otro sentimiento de vergüenza. Golpeo de nuevo el volante.

—Mierda.

¿Cómo voy a subir a su departamento a exigir respuestas? A lo mejor me lo merezco. A la mejor fue una jugada para cobrarse lo de hace años. ¿Pero…? Esa vena curiosa, Grey. Calma. Calma…

Hago un mohín de irritación. Tengo que encontrar esas respuestas a mis preguntas, y así poder avanzar. No quiero volverme un acosador. O un obsesivo con ella ahora que soy poderoso, y sexualmente…dejemos en poderoso e intimidante. Lo sexualmente creo que ella debe de saberlo de sobra.

Su auto se estaciona en la acera del edificio. Sonrió malévolamente. Esta de mi lado la suerte, y eso me inyecta un poco de adrenalina. Bajo del auto y estoy a punto de cruzar. Giro a un lado para ver si viene un auto, pero no viene. Así que cuando estoy a punto de cruzar, me quedo congelado ante tal escena.

Un hombre le ha abierto la puerta del auto, le besa los labios y le sonríe animadamente. Cuando abre la puerta trasera, sacan en brazos a un pequeño niño. El hombre se gira para entrar, y es cuando Anastasia se da cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Qué…?

Estoy desconcertado. ¿Es casada? ¿Tiene un hijo? ¿Tiene un hombre quien le calienta la cama todas las noches? Eso me enfurece de alguna manera. Odio esa escena, y la odio a ella. Odio por hacerme creer…no. No. Grey.

Ella no dice nada, escucha que la llaman y se gira para alcanzar al hombre que carga al niño que parece estar dormido en sus brazos. Él le pasa el brazo por sus hombros y deja un beso en su coronilla cuando se detienen a esperar el ascensor. Ella mira hacía mi a través del gran ventanal del lobby.

Apenas puedo tragar saliva.

Las puertas se abren, y ella se detiene antes de entrar. Su rostro no muestra nada. Pero sin duda…

Es su venganza:

 _Enseñarme lo que un día pudimos tener._

 _Y la odie por eso._


	9. Chapter 9

❖ＦＬＡＳＨＢＡＣＫ❖

Faltaban dos semanas para finalizar el último semestre de la universidad. Christian había decido ir a Seattle a pasar las vacaciones de verano antes de devanarse los sesos en la empresa familiar. Estaba en uno de los cubículos del servicio de las mujeres, tenía a una deliciosa rubia contra la puerta, podía ver como sus voluptuosos pechos se restregaban contra el suyo en cada embestida impecable que daba dentro de ella. La rubia mordía la palma de su mano para evitar gritar, la había desafiado y ella había aceptado. El ruido de la puerta abrirse hizo inyectar más adrenalina a su cuerpo, y se detuvieron unos breves segundos antes de volverla contra la pared. Y seguir embistiendo.

—Deberías de contarle unas cuantas verdades, Rose. —era la voz chillona de Kavanagh. Era inevitable no reconocerla en toda la facultad.

« ¿Rose?»

El nombre de «Rose» se quedó en algún rincón de su mente. Él sabía que Kavanagh era la mejor amiga de Rose, su Rose. Las imágenes de ella lo hicieron detenerse poco a poco.

«Supongo que un tipo la está molestando» Y eso le irritó.

—Podría decirle, solo que ya estamos a dos semanas de graduarnos y no quiero tener problemas, Kate.

—Como quieras. No me meteré en esa relación tóxica. No entiendo por qué sigues con él. ¿Cómo podrás ocultar esos moretes?

Esas últimas palabras le hicieron salir de su momento carnal con la secretaría de la directora. Le hizo señas que se arreglara y saliera sin decir nada. La erección había disminuido, y lo había reemplazado la furia.

« ¿Moretes? »

Rose era para él alguien especial. Habían sido amigos de estudio hace dos años, el sentía cierta atracción por ella y ella por él, pero las cosas no se dieron. Intrigas por las personas que los rodeaban los hizo alejarse, tomando un camino muy diferente. Estaban a dos semanas de graduarse y a pesar de la distancia que Christian había marcado desde esa noche, podía seguir escuchando de ella por otras personas.

Christian tenía ambas palmas sobre la puerta, apretaba su mandíbula, y la respiración era inestable.

—Los cubriré con un poco de maquillaje—soltó Kate una maldición entre dientes al ver que su mejor amiga no entraba en cabeza.

—Rose…

—Kate, por favor.

—No dejes que haga eso, eres una…

No pudo más. Christian empujó la puerta de donde estaba oculto y con ambas manos hizo que la puerta golpeara con el otro cubículo. Ambas mujeres brincaron en su lugar, y Christian pudo notar en segundos como Rose palidecía.

—…una tonta. ¡Eso es lo que eres! —Christian terminó lo que había interrumpido de Kate. El pecho de Christian subía y bajaba. Estaba terminando de decepcionarse de ella, decepcionado de dejar que otra persona marcara su cuerpo.

—Christian...—susurró Rose. Christian posó sus brazos en jarras, sin dejar de mirar a Rose.

—Kate, cubre la puerta—Kate arqueó una ceja irónica. Christian lentamente e intimidante giró su rostro hacía ella.

Kate levantó ambas manos en rendición. Miró a Rose en espera de alguna señal, y ésta movió en afirmación con su barbilla. Salió Kate y susurró algo que no se quería perder el drama.

Christian giró su rostro hacía Rose que estaba cubriendo con sus manos el cuello, intentando ocultar los moretes.

—¿Interrumpimos tu follada?—Soltó sarcástica evitando su mirada. Christian abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa de su pregunta. Él se repitió que él no era el tema. Si no, ella.

—¿Quién mierdas te ha provocado esos putos moretes?—espetó furioso, intentando contenerse.

Rose suspiró.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Grey.

—¡Es de mi puta incumbencia!—Rose levantó la mirada furiosa.

Y levantó su dedo índice hacía él. — ¡Tú eres el menos indicado para exigirme una respuesta! ¿Acaso es que el señor ha perdido la memoria?

Christian se quedó callado. Maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Es ese tipo de matemáticas? ¿O el hockey?—Rose soltó una risa irónica.

—Es increíble. ¿Me has estado vigilando?

—No todo lo que miras, es lo que es, Rose.

Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar esa frase. Esa noche donde ella se había entregado a él por amor, se había marchado dejando esa frase en el aire. Intentó descifrarlo, pero Christian se había alejado de ella. La había evitado descaradamente, y ahora, sin más le pedía respuestas cuando no las merecía.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—No me hagas ir a golpear a esos dos hijos de puta—dijo entre dientes. Rose tragó saliva. Sabía cómo era Christian, y su actitud protectora después de casi un año sin hablarse la confundía.

—Tú no vas a golpear a nadie.

—¡Dime, maldita sea!—se volvió a sus espaldas a golpear la puerta del cubículo. Rose se encogió de hombros por su arrebato.

—¡No! ¿Qué vas a ganar con ello? ¿Qué te expulsen antes de graduarte? No. No será por mi culpa. Yo lo voy a solucionar a mi manera.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo termine por asfixiarte y matarte? ¿O cuando te dejen tirada por la carretera sin vida? ¿Cómo? ¡Dime!—Christian la acorraló contra el mueble del lavamanos. Rose puso sus manos a ambos lados de ella sosteniéndose, juraba que si se acercaba más, desfallecería ahí mismo.

—Sólo…—Christian bajó la mirada hacía ella. Tomó aire, e intentó controlar sus ansías por besarla, y follarsela ahí mismo.

—Creí que eras más fuerte…—murmuró Christian en su rostro sonrojado.

—Soy fuerte.

—Se nota—levantó la mano, ésta cerró los ojos con miedo, a Christian se le estrujó el corazón al ver su reacción. Su mano se fue para ver los moretes del cuello. Y efectivamente. Tres moretes del tamaño del dedo marcaban su pálida piel. Éste cerró los ojos para no seguir mirándolos.

La respiración de ella se aceleró. Siempre que estaban cerca algo los envolvía. Ella lo había definido como atracción. Pero sabía dentro de ella que era algo más. Pero él no era de flores ni de corazones. El solo follaba. Y era todo. Aunque había creído que con ella esa noche era diferente. Habían hecho el amor, no habían follado, pudo verlo en la forma que la trató, la cuidó y protegió.

—¿El de matemáticas o el de hockey? —dijo Christian desafiante mientras se separaba de ella de un movimiento y retrocediendo hacía la puerta.

—¡Christian, por favor!—el pánico la envolvió.

—¡¿El de matemáticas o el de hockey?!—volvió a preguntar apretando la manija de la puerta de salida.

Rose se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y soltó un sollozo fuerte que paralizó su ira. Sin pensarlo dos veces regresó hasta ella envolviéndola con sus fuertes y tornados brazos. Su pequeño y delgado cuerpo convulsionaba en su pecho. Un gruñido salió de su garganta. Habían tocado a su Rose.

—J-J-José…él quiso….el…si yo…—Christian la abrazó con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a pensar en donde mierdas encontraría a José Rodríguez. Lo había visto antes cruzar hacía el campo de futbol. Iba alardeando de algo que no había prestado atención.

—¡Kate!—gritó y Kate entraba alertada al interior. Vio a su amiga en los brazos de Christian y escucho que lloraba. Christian le hizo señas en silencio para que lo supliera. Cuando cambiaron, Rose alcanzó su manga de la camisa, pudo ver como sus dedos palidecían de la fuerza con la que lo agarraba.

—¡No! ¡Por favor!

Tomó su mano, y la soltó del agarre. Salió a toda velocidad de los servicios de mujeres, y se encaminó a la salida del edificio. Mientras caminaba entre los estudiantes de la facultad, comenzó a remangar su camisa hasta los codos. Después a calentar sus dedos, y luego las muñecas, con la mirada buscaba el camino que lo llevaría al tipo.


	10. Chapter 10

❖ＡＣＴＵＡＬＩＤＡＤ❖

La música de fondo era su única compañera en ese rato. Frente a él estaba la mesa de cristal de la sala y sobre su superficie estaba su corbata y el archivo completo de Rose Lambert.

Jugaba de nueva cuenta con el contenido de su vaso de cristal. Bourbon. Tomó un sorbo largo hasta terminarlo. Sentía como el líquido quemaba su garganta. Pero no era lo suficiente. Necesitaba más. Quería borrar la escena frente a él de hace unas horas. Se levantó bruscamente y al dar un paso hacía la terraza, estrelló con todas sus fuerzas el vaso de cristal sobre las puertas de cristal templado.

El ruido haciéndose añicos él cristal era un poco reconfortante. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, al mismo tiempo giró en un círculo su cuello. Tenía tensión. Podría sentir los nudos que se estaban formando en su cuello y espalda.

Estaba a nada de tomar su móvil y llamarle. Qué le aclarara lo que había hecho. ¿Qué no entiende el significado de fidelidad? ¿Cómo se atrevió siquiera en… cuando tiene un marido y un hijo? ¿Era una infiel? ¿Lo habrías detenido, Grey? ¿Desde cuándo era ella así?

Caminó hasta la terraza. El aire fresco de la noche le tocaba cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se sentía furioso, engañado, estúpido… muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. ¡Hasta podría decir qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué? Se supone que era un seductor y podía tener a cualquier mujer en su cama, sin decir una palabra, solo un gesto. Nunca tenía remordimientos. Ni sentimientos tan estúpidos. ¡Por favor, era Christian Grey!

Se sentó en la silla que hacía juego con el resto del desayunador. Necesitaba concentrarse. Tenía prioridades. No era hora ni tiempo de jugar. Tenía una empresa que si no encontraban una puta solución, se vendría a pique.

—Mierda.

Sonó el móvil cuando terminó de maldecir. Lo sacó sin mirar quien era y contestó.

—Grey.

—Creí que no me contestarías. —se separó del respaldo de la silla y se levantó como un resorte al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Rose?—preguntó rápido. El corazón se agito de una manera desorbitante. Su mano se fue a su pecho, como su fuese a evitar que se saliera de su lugar. ¡Menudo gilipollas!

—«Anastasia» por favor. Hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser "Rose", Grey.

—Bueno, para mí siempre serás Rose —se hizo el silencio por un breve minuto— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, « _Anastasia»_?—remarcó su nombre en un tono irónico.

—Quería saber si habías llegado bien a tu…casa. —arrugó el entrecejo extrañado. Era lo último que pensaría que fuese a preguntar.

— ¿Desde cuándo te…?—ella lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Sólo quería saber si habías llegado bien a tu casa, no hagas drama…—la voz de un niño la interrumpió—…Buenas noches, Grey.

Y colgó sin esperar a que el contestara. Quitó el auricular de su oreja y le dio un vistazo a la pantalla. Era número privado.

—Astuta, Steele. —murmuré furioso. —Muy astuta.

Estaba hecho un lío. Pero tenía que hacer algo para recuperar el control de él, y…la dignidad. Si. Se sentía ese tipo antes de ser un maldito gilipollas de la facultad. Estaba en terreno inexplorado. Sus sentimientos habían salido de algún lugar obscuro, y estaban corriendo por todos lados al mismo tiempo, y a la vez a ningún lugar. ¿Qué necesitas, Grey?

—Sexo. —murmuró contestando a su pregunta mental.

Tomó el móvil y marcó bruscamente las teclas hasta encontrar su nombre.

«Leila»

Sonó dos tonos, y luego una voz sexy.

—Leila Will…—la interrumpió.

—En la habitación de siempre en media hora.

Y colgó. Tiró el móvil al sillón cuando entró a la sala. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, entró a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida.

Veinte minutos y estaba saliendo del Escala.

El tráfico era horrible. Tocó el claxon varias veces para apurar al conductor que estaba frente a él. Recordar lo de hace horas lo irritaba. No podía siquiera en quitar la imagen del beso. El reporte no le mostraba absolutamente nada. Estaba en blanco después de haber terminado la carrera no había nada de ROSE LAMBERT, solo una línea donde mostraba que había viajado a fuera del país. Y desde entonces, es como si se hubiese esfumado en la nada. Ahora como Anastasia Steele, no tenía nada. La información estaba muy bien protegida, y Barney estaría en ello hasta dar con algo. ¿Y ese niño? ¿Era el hijo de los dos? ¿Se había casado? ¿Desde cuándo alguien más la hacía gritar de placer? Todo iba bien hasta hace un mes. Esa maldita noche de caza. Esa noche al verla en medio de la multitud moviendo sus caderas sensualmente. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Desde cuándo lo había contemplado? ¿Esperaba que la viera por si solo? ¿Alguien le daría todas las respuestas a esas preguntas?

Volvió a tocar el claxon con más brusquedad. Su paciencia se estaba esfumando. Necesitaba respuestas. ¿Cuándo, Grey? Se preguntó repetidamente en el transcurso de ahí al hotel.

Media hora después estaba tomando una copa en el bar. Había dejado a Leila desnuda en medio de la cama al no sentir nada. Ni una maldita erección. Justificando su mal humor y las imágenes que no lo dejaban en paz. Su móvil sonó.

—Grey.

Soltó y luego tomó un sorbo a su copa hasta finalizarla.

—¿Estás ebrio, bro?—la voz de Elliot lo hizo soltar un suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

—¿Embriagándote? ¿Dónde estás? —negó en silencio.

—Estoy con una mujer. Hablamos mañana…—y antes de colgar escuchó a Elliot preguntando algo.

—¿Con la castaña?—preguntó Elliot.

—No. Con una rubia.

—¿Y qué pasó con la castaña? Te oías emocionado.

Se quedó en silencio recordando su actitud cuando la había vuelto a ver después de un mes. Recordó lo de hace horas en su habitación y como lo enganchó a la cama y ésta saliera corriendo en plan de venganza… había descubierto que la castaña era su Rose.

El primer amor de su vida. Y el único. Su perdición. Su talón de Aquiles. Y ahora estaba empezando a sospechar que sería una obsesión al grado de echarlo a perder con el resto de las mujeres, y aplastando su reputación de seductor.

Por eso se había alejado de ella. Él no era para ella. Era demasiado pura para él.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Te veo mañana en la oficina. —Y colgó sin esperar la respuesta de Elliot. Pidió otro vaso y al terminarlo salió de bar del hotel y se dirigió al Escala. Necesitaba descansar o se haría puré el cerebro de tanto pensar.

Era lunes por la mañana y él aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos con la escena de esa noche. Ver a Rose o Anastasia con otro hombre, y éste cargando un niño. Su sonrisa satisfecha. O podría ser su puta imaginación. Cerró los ojos y apretó con sus dedos el puente de la nariz. El dolor de cabeza empezaba a regresar para torturarle. Tenía que ponerle fin a todo esto.

Ella lo había engañado. Ella lo había besado. Ella tuvo su polla dentro de su boca. ¡Estuvo a punto de estar dentro de ella! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, y doblemente mierda! ¿Acaso no sabe lo que es la fidelidad? ¿Es una mujer infiel o jugadora? ¿Acaso solo es conmigo? ¿Una maldita y calienta venganza de hace años por quitarle lo más preciado en una mujer?

—Tierra llamando a Grey…—la voz cantada de Ross lo atrajo a la realidad por enésima vez en esta mañana.

Negué en silencio como si eso fuera apartar la maldita imagen de Anastasia desnuda ante él.

—Sí, lo sé. Habla con Elliot acerca de toda la información recabada por la empresa que nos ha estado quitando los putos contratos…

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás demasiado distraído…y tú no eres así, Grey.

—Es…—se detuvo. Ross era su mejor amiga, su mano derecha en la empresa, pero también una cabrona. Sería tenerla haciendo preguntas de todo.

— ¿Christian? Puedo deducir por tu estúpida cara que te has de estar debatiendo en si decirme o no…

Soltó una risa irónica.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana.

Ella no dijo más, se levantó de su asiento y salió con una ceja arqueada. Christian sabía que regresaría al combate con sus preguntas hasta sacarle hasta la última gota de sangre de mi cerebro.

Pero el primero tendría que buscar las respuestas ahora. Tomó su móvil, y marcó.

—¿Si señor, Grey?

—Quiero el auto al frente, tengo que salir.

Y colgó.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap11 El Seductor.

CHRISTIAN PV

El auto estaba estacionado frente al edificio. Podía ver a la gente entrar y salir de él, estaba debatiéndome entre ir y pedirle respuestas a mis jodidas preguntas que no han hecho más que hacerme trasnochar. Quiero saber por qué ha aparecido de la nada. Muerdo mi pulgar y después mis dientes juegan con la uña. Tomo aire y luego lo suelto.

Mi sangre se congela al ver al mismo hombre de la noche anterior salir del edificio y éste le abre la puerta caballerosamente para que Rose saliera.

Maldito. Me inclino hacía atrás para que no me mire. Se quedan de frente al edificio y están hablando de algo. Ella agita sus manos en el aire, y… recuerdo ese gesto.

Está encabronada. El intenta hablar pero ella no lo deja. Aprieto el puño en señal de victoria.

—No te dejes de nadie, Rose.

Ella sigue hablando de algo, y después su mirada se pierde en la calle. Los autos pasan y mierda, su mirada se posa en el auto.

Arruga su entrecejo. Regresa a la conversación con el tipo que está de espaldas hacía mí. Es alto, y se nota que va al gimnasio. Es rubio. Y de tez blanca. Suelta un suspiro Rose y le hace señas que tiene que entrar al edificio.

El tipo se va sin mirar atrás. Rose se queda ahí observando cómo se pierde entre la gente que camina por la acera. Se vuelve hacía mí. Se cruza de brazos.

—Creo que la señorita se ha dado cuenta que estamos aquí, señor Grey.—comenta Taylor.

—No me digas. Es ahora o nunca…—murmuro entre dientes. Bajo del auto, esperando que pase el tráfico para poder cruzar hacía ella.

Cruzo rápido, y ella sigue esperándome. Quedo frente a ella. Y el habla se ha ido. Las preguntas desaparecen, hasta del por qué mi visita de acosador.

—¿Espías ahora, Grey?—puedo ver la diversión en sus ojos azules.

—No. Pero necesitamos hablar. —el brillo de hace unos segundos, desaparece.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Buen día Grey.

Tiene la intención de dejarme de pie en la acera, pero mi mano en automático la toma de su brazo. No se gira, no dice nada.

—Creo que es lo contrario, Rose.

Puede ver como su cuerpo se tensa.

—Anastasia—me corrijo. Se suelta de mi agarre y me hace señas de que entre con ella.

—Vamos a la oficina.

Subimos al elevador junto con otras personas que deben de trabajar en el lugar. Estamos en silencio. Puede ser por su presencia.

Pero no puedo evitar sentir la electricidad que nos envuelve. Mis dedos quieren rozar con los suyos, bajar a todos en el siguiente piso, y follarla contra la pared del elevador. Cierro los ojos intentando no pensar en ello cuando mi erección empieza a tirar del pantalón.

«Respira, Grey, respira»

Se abren las puertas, y salimos. Entramos a la oficina y me ofrece sentarme. Lo hago. Pero comienzo a notar que ha cerrado con el pestillo de seguridad. Las paredes de cristal se han opacado. Se vuelve hacía mí, y es cuando estoy ansioso por tener las respuestas a mis preguntas. Pero me quedo mudo.

Se desabotona la blusa lentamente. Trago saliva incómodo. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—¿Te desvistes o necesitas ayuda?—por un momento estoy confundido. ¿Ella quiere follar? Se ha quitado la blusa y después sus manos buscan el cierre de su falda de tubo. Desliza el cierre hacia abajo y deja caer su falda. Comienzo a respirar algo alterado, extasiado, embelesado, y pensando si no es mi imaginación que está jugando con lo que queda de mi cordura.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Estamos en la oficina…—tartamudeo en lo último.

—¿Y desde cuándo le importa a Grey dónde va a follar?—arrugo mi entrecejo a su comentario. Camina hacia mí decidida ayudarme a quitar la ropa. Pero alcanzo a tomar ambas manos, me pongo de pie, y bajo mi mirada hacía ella. El aro azul se ha intensificado, y sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Es la primera vez en cinco años que la puedo mirar detenidamente. El color castaño de su cabello le resalta el azul de sus ojos, y esa piel pálida y aterciopelada.

—Quiero respuestas.

Ella se suelta de mi agarre.

—Primero follaremos, Grey.

—¿Para qué me dejes amarrado en esa silla desnudo? ¿O para salir corriendo con mi ropa y dejarme a la vista de todos?

Sus dedos se van en medio de sus pechos, y quita el seguro del sostén de encaje. Sus pechos salen de esa tortura. Sus pezones están erectos. Y puedo ver como su piel se ha erizado. Baja la mirada a mi parte delantera del pantalón.

—Primero respuestas, Rose.

—Anastasia—suelta en un tono frío.

—Para mí sigues siendo, Rose.

—Esa «Rose» no existe más. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas, Grey?

Pienso y pienso, y juro que lo estoy pensando, pero me es imposible pensar cuando se inclina para quitarse la braga de encaje, termina de salir de ellas dejándola totalmente desnuda. Se acerca decidida a mi cinturón.

—Rose…—levanta su mirada y se detiene.

—Si sigues diciéndome por ese nombre, esto se va a terminar.

—¿No me darás las respuestas que busco, verdad?—ella niega sonriendo. Eso me molesta. Tiene que darme las respuestas, o me voy a volver loco.

—Deja de pensar. Y haz lo que haces mejor: Follar. —sus palabras causan un golpe en medio de mi estómago. Mi mano se va a su nuca atrayéndola directamente hasta mi boca. Devoro con ansia, con furia, con ira. Sus palabras han irritado alguna parte de mí. Un gemido se escucha. Y eso me enciende.

La tomo por su trasero y la levanto estrellándola contra la pared de cristal. Nuestros dientes chocan por la brusquedad del beso. Sus manos rodean mi cuello, y yo aprieto su trasero haciendo que vuelva a gemir. Bajo mi mano, y abro mi cierre con agilidad. Tomo mi miembro y entro en ella de una sola estocada. Le arranco un grito de sorpresa. Pero me lastimo un poco. Es tan estrecha, y los recuerdos de esa noche que robe su virginidad llegan a mí haciendo que sea más duro al entrar. Ella había provocado en mi sentimientos, esos sentimientos que un gilipollas como yo no debe de sentir. Nunca debo volver a sentir. Nunca. Nunca.

—¿Satisfecha? Te estoy follando—digo entre dientes. No quiero ver su rostro. No quiero ver ese brillo en sus ojos. Ella me ha provocado. Ella solo quiere eso, follar.

—Si. Si. Es como lo recuerdo—gime. Sigo entrando en ella, una y otra vez. Tocando en el punto exacto para provocarle el orgasmo.

—Dime…dime cuando vayas a llegar…—nos movimos al escritorio, tiré todas las carpetas a la alfombra. Salí de ella y la incliné con sus pechos en la superficie del escritorio. Me moví impecable, como nunca lo había hecho. Solté un palmazo en su trasero, sentí como se humedecía. Di otro y estaba cerca de mi clímax. Así que recordé el día siguiente. Lo empalmado que me había dejado. Había escapado de mí, así como esa noche en el antro. Sonreí a mi siguiente paso.

—Voy… ya voy a…. —Salí de ella y estallé afuera. Ella maldijo algo entre dientes. Me di la media vuelta con las piernas temblorosas, me limpié, subí el cierre, y salí de la oficina. Escuché su grito frustrada.

Abrió la puerta antes de llegar al elevador.

—¡Grey!—me volví hacía ella. Se cubría torpemente, mientras intentaba abrochar su blusa.

—No me das respuestas, yo no te hago venir. Eso es justo, «Rose» ¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos.

Regreso hacía las puertas que se están abriendo ante mí. Entró y toco el botón de la planta baja. Antes de que las puertas se cierren por completo, me levanta el dedo de medio. Hago la seña de tomarlo en el aire y guardarlo en mi bolsillo.

Las puertas se cierran. Y yo regreso con mi orgullo y la dignidad que se me había arrebatado.

—Estoy dentro del juego.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap12 El Seductor.

—¿Y tenemos el nombre de la persona dueña de esta empresa?—preguntó Christian mientras miraba la carpeta con la información que había llevado Welch con ayuda de Barney.

—Está a nombre de Jack Hyde. Vive en la ciudad desde hace dos meses. No tenemos la información de su estado civil, estudios, o cuentas. Solo que es el dueño de la empresa que se ha llevado los contratos que tenía Grey House.

—¿Vida familiar? ¿O familia lejana? Puede ser un presta nombres—soltó Elliot mientras, Christian jugaba con el tapón de su pluma en sus labios.

—Lo más extraño es que por más que queremos investigar más allá, no se puede. No hay nada. Solo lo básico. —suelta Barney.

Un puño cayó en la mesa llamando la atención del resto de la junta. Carrick Grey se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la oficina.

—Quiero que investiguen de donde viene ese tal Hyde. Debe de estar relacionado con alguien que nos conoce muy bien. Alguien que ha seguido los pasos no de ahorita, si no de años. ¿Puede ser el tipo este que nos demandó por el nuevo prototipo solar?

Christian negó.

—No lo creo. Los abogados dijeron que solo quería hacerse fama a nuestras costillas, y al nombre de la empresa.

—¿Alguien que quiera venganza?—soltó Elliot a los demás. Christian detuvo el movimiento de la pluma de sus labios. Arrugó su entrecejo y levantó la mirada.

—¿Tiene hijos?—Barney bajo su mirada a la carpeta que tenía sobre sus manos. Asintió.

—Uno. Pero no tenemos el nombre, ni la fecha de nacimiento o el lugar.— Christian retiró ese pensamiento. Era imposible.

La junta terminó, y Christian bajó hacía la oficina de Welch. Necesitaba hacer algo.

—Señor Grey, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Espero que sí. Quiero saber si éste Jack Hyde, tiene alguna relación con…—no sabía si decirlo, pero como decía el dicho: "Piensa mal, y acertarás"—… con Anastasia Steele. O en su caso con Rose Lambert. Estudiamos juntos en Harvard. Cualquier dato, te pido que me lo informes inmediatamente por más básico que fuese.

—Sí, señor Grey.

Christian salió con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Paseó por la empresa pensativo. Mucho de los que veían a uno de los dueños de la empresa andar por los pasillos, era muy extraño. Pero Christian sentía demasiada ansiedad encerrado en su oficina. Tenía que pensar bien donde estaba el punto ciego que nadie veía con el caso de los contratos.

—Bro, ¿Vamos a comer?—Elliot entraba a la oficina de Christian mientras este leía los nuevos proyectos solares que serían enviados a Europa.

—Vamos. ¿Al restaurante de siempre?—preguntó mientras se levantaba por su saco y se lo ponía con agilidad.

—¿El Italiano?—movió sus hombros desinteresado—puede. Hay uno en la principal, está a quince minutos. Yo manejo.

Salieron los hermanos Grey de la empresa. Preguntándose entre ambos quien era el autor original de la crisis que estaba empezando a resentir Grey House.

Media hora después, estaba probando su comida. El restaurante Italiano al que siempre iban cuando tenían tiempo se habían inclinado por él, ya que su comida era deliciosa, y con el toque de Italia que tanto amaban los hermanos Grey.

—A ver, muero de curiosidad. ¿Qué ha pasado con la castaña que no te dejaba dormir?—Elliot limpió sus labios con delicadeza con la servilleta mientras no dejaba de mirar a su hermano menor. Este cortaba un trozo de pollo y lo ignoraba.

—¿Qué tal la rubia con la que te acuestas?—Christian se defendió para cambiar el tema.

—Hoy saldremos de nuevo. Quiero llevarla…—Christian lo detuvo con el tenedor en el aire.

—¿Salir de nuevo? ¿Desde cuándo sales y repites a la misma mujer?—Elliot se sonrojó. Tomó su copa y dio un sorbo largo. Christian sonrió al ver por qué lo hacía. Buscaba tiempo para pensar una respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas a la rubia de hace unas semanas atrás? ¿Estabas sentado en el VIP, y a los quince minutos me fui con ella?—Christian asintió recordando. Esa noche había visto por primera vez en cinco años a Rose, bueno a Anastasia Steele, sin saber quién era.

—Si. No me fijé en ella. Pero si recuerdo una rubia pegada a tu cadera antes de dejarme solo en la caza.

—Desde entonces estamos saliendo.

Christian entornó sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su hermano.

—¿Es una broma?—Elliot se irritó.

—No, gilipollas. ¿Crees que mi plan a futuro es siempre andar de mujeriego y seductor como tú? No. Quiero tener mi familia, tener a una mujer a mi lado, y desde que estoy saliendo del mes para acá con ella, me hace querer eso en un futuro.

Estaba Christian sorprendido.

—Interesante. Elliot Grey, el más cotizado de los solteros de la ciudad, intentando sentar cabeza a futuro.—Elliot le levantó el dedo del medio, con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Y tú castaña? Ya dejé que cambiaras el tema, ahora te toca.

—No hay nada de….

—¿Elliot?—Christian fue interrumpido. Elliot se sorprendió al ver a una rubia a lado de su hermano.

—¡Oh, mira! Precisamente estaba hablando con mi hermano de ti—Christian levantó la mirada y arrugó su entrecejo.

—¡Oh, mierda! —la rubia murmuró entre dientes. Christian sonrió en grande. —¿No me digas que tu hermano es este gilipollas?

Elliot se quedó callado. Y lanzó una mirada a Christian quien seguía sonriendo sin preocupación. Elliot pensaba que podría ser una de las que se había follado en su lista. Pero al escuchar cómo se refería a él, quedaba descartado. Las mujeres siempre quedaban prendado de Christian Grey, el seductor. No había conocido mujer quedara enamorada de él. Así que esta historia de cómo conocía a su hermano menor sería entretenido.

—Soy su hermano, el favorito. ¿Estás saliendo con la Kavanagh? —Elliot se puso de pie asintiendo irritado. Le dio un beso a la rubia y le invitó a sentarse a comer con ellos. Christian no dejaba de sonreír.

El mundo era demasiado pequeño. Tenía a la persona que podría darle muchas respuestas a las preguntas sobre Rose.

—¿Puedes borrar esa estúpida sonrisa?—soltó Kate mientras se acomodaba al lado de Elliot.

—No puedo. Hace cinco años que no hemos hablado…—Christian aún sonreía sin dejar de mirar a Kate.

—En serio Christian, esa sonrisa ha pasado a un nivel terrorífico.—Christian intentó reponerse de aquella visita. ¿Por dónde iba a empezar?

—La quitaré si me das unas cuántas respuestas.

—Christian—el tono de advertencia de Elliot era divertido para él.

Kate frunció el ceño. Y luego captó.

—Mierda. ¿Te has topado con Rose?—Christian expandió más su sonrisa, asintió cruzando de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Quién es Rose?—Elliot se sintió excluido de la plática.

—Es mi mejor amiga. —Kate lanzó una mirada fulminante a Christian—Y es en serio, deja de sonreír, pareces un pervertido.

La sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo para tomarse el asunto muy en serio.

—Es la castaña—dijo de pronto Christian hacía Elliot quien intentaba entender la conversación.

—¡Oh, la castaña!—al fin entendió, se giró hacía Kate—¿Tú de donde conoces a la castaña de Christian?

—¡No es su castaña! Nunca lo fue, ni será. —A Christian le dio una punzada en el centro del estómago.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Es por el tipo ese con el que se besa? —Kate arrugó su frente curiosa.

—¿Con el que se besa? ¿Un alto, rubio?—asintió Christian.

—Ha, ese es Jack.

—¿Hyde?—Preguntó a toda prisa Elliot, Kate asintió lentamente. Elliot y Christian se encontraron la mirada. La quijada de Christian se endureció.

—¿Conoces a Jack Hyde?—desvió su mirada hacía Kate, y después Elliot.

—Si. Es el esposo de Rose…—su tono se iba desvaneciendo al ver los rostros de ambos—…creo que eso no debió salir de mi boca. Es algo confidencial.

—¿Esposo?—Christian palideció. Rogó por breves segundos que había escuchado mal. Kate ya había abierto la boca. Y eso pintaba bastante mal. No le quedaba de otra que terminar y hablar con Rose.

—Sí, es su esposo. Tienen un hijo de cuatro años. Theodore, le dicen Teddy de cariño.

Christian palideció aún más. Su Rose estaba casada, y habían…. Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

—¿A dónde vas?—pregunto preocupado Elliot. Kate palideció.

—No vayas a cagarla de nuevo Christian. Ella es feliz donde está y con quien está. Ella te ha superado.

Christian no dijo nada. Tomó su americana, y se la puso a toda prisa.

—Christian…—le llamó Elliot, pero este no podía escuchar. De todo pasaba por su cabeza. Ella estaba sin duda alguna vengándose de él. Provocando una crisis en la empresa, y hasta podría decirse que si seguía así, hasta la bancarrota.

Antes de irse se detuvo. Y miró a Kate.

—Tú no me has visto. Y no me has dicho nada.—miró hacía Elliot—No regresaré a la oficina el resto de la tarde.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Elliot levantándose de su lugar. Christian le hizo señas de que se sentara.

—Voy por mis respuestas.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap13. El Seductor.

Llevaba de pie frente al edificio desde hace tres horas. Seguía repasando una y otra vez lo que diría. Lo que preguntaría con cautela sin alertarla. Si cruzaba con Jack, le destrozaría la cara. Se estaba metiendo en el negocio de la familia, de su familia. Pero lo más increíble de creer es que Rose, o Anastasia estuviese dentro de ese plan. Podría ser que ella intentará seducirlo para sacarle información de Grey House. El recordó por breves instantes: El antro, pareciera que quisiera que se diera cuenta de su presencia en medio de la multitud. Después de un mes, apareció de nueva cuenta. Cuando fue a la editorial, no se había sorprendido de su presencia. Cuando lo dejó en el departamento desnudo en su cama mientras ella huía de él, otra imagen de ella sonriendo satisfecha al verlo de pie frente a este edificio. El beso del hombre, y el niño en brazos. Ella sabía que llegaría. Ella estaba vigilando sus pasos.

La lluvia se hizo presente. Miró su reloj, y dedujo que no tardaba en llegar. Quería volver a verla con sus propios ojos. Quería que lo viese, que adivinara que él sabía que trae entre manos. Ella simplemente lo había seducido. Se había metido en su mente, y estaba jugando su diabólico juego. Quería bajar sus muros. Y de una manera decepcionante, lo había hecho. Había sacado todos sus sentimientos que provocaba solo con su presencia. Su mano limpió su rostro al sentir el cabello pegado a su piel. La lluvia aumentaba su fuerza. Pero no me movería de este lugar.

Tenía que tener sus respuestas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su auto se estacionó frente al edificio, como lo hizo la última vez que estuvo aquí.

El hombre bajó del auto con un paraguas, abrió la puerta de atrás del copiloto, y bajó el niño en brazos. Anastasia miraba hacía enfrente. El hombre le hizo señas de algo, y ella solo asintió. Tomó su paraguas, y entró al edificio con el niño.

Christian con la mandíbula temblorosa, marcó el número de Anastasia.

Ella bajó la mirada hacía el móvil. El número era de Christian. Su corazón palpitó a gran velocidad.

—Steele.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo… —sintió Christian como su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Christian no dejó de mirarla por un segundo. Anastasia solo se quedó en silencio, y antes de contestar, soltó el aire que había retenido al ver su nombre en la pantalla de su móvil.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Sabes de qué hablo! ¿Eres casada? ¿Tienes un hijo? ¿No sientes culpa? ¿Me has usado con algún propósito? ¡Contéstame!

Anastasia se quedó callada del otro lado de la línea. El nudo en su garganta crecía.

—¿Dónde estás?—preguntó mirado a su alrededor con dificultad por la lluvia.

—Frente a ti. Esperando una puta respuesta.

Anastasia se volvió y pudo ver a Christian. Bajo la lluvia sin cubrirse. Esta tomo el paraguas, y bajó. Cruzó la calle hasta estar frente a él en la acera.

—¡Vas a enfermar!—Anastasia intentó cubrirlo con el paraguas alzándolo para que pudiera cubrirlo. Christian la tomó bruscamente de su cintura atrayéndola muy cerca de él.

Anastasia empezó alterarse. Su cercanía la hacía perder la cordura. Necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes de él. Intentó separarse pero Christian lo evitó.

—Quiero respuestas. ¡Dame las respuestas o vas a volverme loco!—Anastasia tragó saliva.

—No hay respuestas. —su barbilla tembló.

—¿Estás casada con el hombre que quiere destruir mi empresa en plan de venganza? —Anastasia entornó los ojos. Negó rápido.

—No sé de qué hablas…—Christian la sacudió brusco de la cintura.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¿Por qué Jack haría algo así? ¡El no conoce de ti! ¡Él no sabe que…!—calló en seco.

—No mientas. No mientas más….—Christian la soltó lentamente al ver que no era esa Rose que conservaba en su mente. Ella era otra. Ella estaba jugando con su mente. Se aprovechaba de cómo lo hacía sentir para enloquecerlo.

Si, debía de ser eso.

—¿Christian?—Anastasia observó cómo Christian miraba en algún punto detrás de ella.

Jack estaba de pie en la acera de enfrente observando todo. Anastasia siguió la mirada de Christian, y palideció al ver a Jack.

Ella estaba incumpliendo una norma muy importante: Alejarse de Christian. Y eso tendría consecuencias.

—Christian…—sostuvo su mano cuando intentó avanzar hacía Jack.

—Dime que no estás involucrada…. —Anastasia tembló por dentro. Jack cruzó hacía ellos en un paso lento.

—Vaya. ¿Eres Christian Grey, verdad?—Christian se tensó. Anastasia apretó más fuerte su mano.

—¿Y tú eres?—espetó Christian apretando su mandíbula mientras la lluvia empezaba a cesar.

Jack apretó su paraguas.

—Soy Jack Hyde. El esposo de Anastasia—extendió la mano para cerrar las presentaciones, pero Christian solo la miró sin corresponder. Jack sonrió.

—Anastasia, entra.

Anastasia respiró intentando calmarse por dentro. Tragó saliva y aflojó el agarre de la mano de Christian. Se volvió sin mirarlo. Antes de cruzarlo por completo, Christian la tomó del brazo.

—Rose…—susurró.

—Buenas noches, Grey.

Anastasia se soltó del agarre y cruzó con cuidado al otro lado para entrar al departamento. Jack seguía observando a Christian, y éste seguía con la mirada a Anastasia. Entro al edificio, y pudo ver como esperaba el elevador. Sin voltear entró y desapareció de su vista.

—¿Es atractiva, no?—Christian enfureció.

—Eso lo debes de saber de sobra, ¿No? Eres el…—Christian lo miró de pies a cabeza—… ¿Esposo?

Jack se irritó pero no lo demostró. Al contrario sonrió sarcástico.

—Sí, el esposo, y el padre de Theodore. Te pediré de la manera más atenta que dejes de rondar a mi esposa.

—Solo necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Creo que no es lo único que haces al buscarla… ¿Se divierten? Ella está harta de la rutina, así que tenemos esa regla: Follar con desconocidos de vez en cuando. —Christian apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza.

—Eso es una mentira.

—¿Mentira? No. Mientras tú la sigues buscando como un perro faldero, ella siempre regresa a mí. A nuestra cama. A nuestro hogar. En cualquier momento, desaparece, buscando otro "juguete" en el cual entretenerse.

Un puño golpeó el rostro de Jack haciéndolo retroceder. Jack se cubrió su boca, y con los dedos tocó la sangre que salía de la orilla de su labio. Soltó una risa.

—Ya veo por qué está tan entretenida contigo. A ella le gusta que la follen duro.

Christian hizo el ademan de regresar a golpearlo, pero un hombre lo toma por la espalda. Otro apareció detrás de Jack.

—Buenas noches, Grey. Aléjate de mi esposa y de mi hijo.

Jack les hizo señas a los guardaespaldas y Christian se quedó de pie, frente al edificio. Intentando entender lo que estaba pasando. Jack desapareció con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El corazón seguía acelerado, y con el sabor en su boca de ira.

—Rose, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando…. —susurró antes de alejarse del edificio, con un nudo en el centro del estómago y desapareciendo bajo la lluvia.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

Flashback.

—¡Y esto es por tocarla!—el puño se centró en el rostro de José Rodríguez. Sus manos intentaban esquivar los golpes. Pero Christian era más fuerte y alto que él.

—¡Christian! ¡Párale!—uno de sus amigos, Ethan Kavanagh lo intentó separar. Y cuando lo logró, José empezó arrastrarse en el césped del campo.

—¡Maldito!—gritó José.

—¡Eso te mereces y más! ¡No te quiero ver cerca de ella! ¿Escuchaste hijo de puta? ¡Te veo cerca de ella o me dice que te has acercado aunque sea a pedir la hora, te mato!

Christian estaba poseído. Eso era lo difícil de él. Su temperamento explosivo le causaba muchos problemas. Pero el solo ver los moretes en la piel de Rose, se había encendido y por más que intentó calmarse, no pudo.

Lo había encontrado solo en la banca hablando por el móvil. Ethan intentaba controlarlo mientras lo rodeaba con fuerza por la espalda. José ya se había levantado, y avanzaba al edificio de enfermería.

La última semana ya para graduarse, no se había cruzado con Rose, hasta ese día que estaba haciendo maletas para marcharse a Seattle. Al día siguiente entregarían los títulos, y se marcharía de Harvard. Empezaría a manejar al lado de Elliot, y Mía la empresa de la familia. Grey House.

—¿Puedo entrar?—Él se volvió hacía la voz melodiosa que estaba en la entrada de su habitación.

—Pasa…

El reloj marcaba las 7:32 pm.


	15. Chapter 15

1/10

FLASHBACK.

—¿No has notado como te mira en la clase?—Ethan susurraba cerca de Christian mientras éste miraba en la dirección de la rubia de ojos azules.

—No, y no me interesa las nerds. Tíratela tú si quieres.

—¿Y quieres que mi hermana me corte los huevos y me los meta hasta la garganta?—Christian levantó la mirada hacía su mejor amigo, Ethan Kavanagh.

—¿Acaso tienes?—Christian no pudo evitar sonreír al gesto de Ethan y al golpe que este le propinaba en la espalda. —…pero quieres que a mí me los corte y me los haga comer, ¿No?

—Silencio. —ordenó el maestro de la clase de administración.

—Sé que le gustas y he notado que la miras—susurró Ethan.

Christian y Ethan bajaron la mirada a sus libros. Christian intentaba alejar los pensamientos sobre la rubia de ojos azules. La había visto la primera semana de clases cuando recién entraron a la facultad, sus ojos lo habían desnudado, y simplemente podría decirse que se hizo inmune a ella. Había investigado discretamente quien era y descubrió que era la típica nerd de familia rica, con un legado importante en sus hombros al igual que él y con un futuro ya arreglado.

Ella era Rose Lambert, la hija de Frank Lambert, un científico e ingeniero dedicado al tema de la energía solar. Era famoso por sus proyectos en grandes empresas y estaban a próximo de fusionar su empresa con una de Europa.

Rose levantó la mirada al sentir que alguien la observaba. Y efectivamente, era Christian Trevelyan Grey. El chico que había conocido la primera semana de clases, y que la miraba como si quisiera bajarle las bragas, y aunque tenía la fama de ser un seductor, ella pudo ver más allá de él. Era un chico que solo vivía la vida sin limitaciones y sin importarle lo que la gente pensara de él. Y era algo que Rose envidiaba un poquito, en su caso, tenía que mantenerse lo más posible en incognito, sin llamar la atención como le había pedido su padre antes de acceder a que estudiara en Harvard.

Cero diversiones. Cero chicos.

La mirada la bajó cuando Christian le ganó en sostener. Sentía sonrojarse… ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Por qué seguía investigando sobre ella? Rose era inteligente a un grado de estar dos pasos delante de lo que Christian avanzaba. Siempre alerta, cuidadosa, y eso le intrigaba.

La clase terminó, Rose a toda prisa tomaba sus apuntes, y cuando intentó salir, fue bloqueada por un cuerpo alto, musculoso, y el olor que desprendía le recordaba quien era.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con unos apuntes de la clase?—Christian murmuró para ellos dos.

—¿Qué no has apuntado los tuyos?—Christian negó sonriendo.

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a la cafetería del campus y me explicas acerca del tema de hoy? ¿Podrías? No quiero reprobar.

Christian torció los labios. Era la segunda vez que se acercaba a ella y le hablaba, la primera le había pedido la hora.

—Tengo cálculo avanzado. Lo siento…

—¿Cálculo avanzado? ¿Quién eres? ¿Einstein?

Rose apenas sonrió. Y Christian pudo deducir que su sonrisa si fuese más amplia, podría iluminar el campus de noche.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, me debes una.

Rose se detuvo cuando escuchó eso. Se volvió hacía él.

—¿Te debo una?

—Sí.

—Tú me deberás tres si te ayudo a pasar administración, aunque no será nada del mundo cuando llevas la delantera ante todos…

Christian sintió sonrojarse. Lo había pillado, y lo más sorprendente es que Rose estaba al tanto de ello.

—Bueno, me has pillado. Soy otro nerd atractivo del campus, pero no se lo digas a nadie, o tendría que llevarte a mi cama y matarte de un orgasmo.

Rose se cubrió la mano para callar el jadeo de sorpresa a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Si, como no. —soltó escéptica y se aferró al cordón de su bolsa con fuerza volviéndose hacía la salida.

Christian estaba de pie masticando sus últimas palabras. El salón estaba solo, bajó rápido las escaleras para alcanzarla y evitar que saliera.

El "Si, como no" le habían arañado el ego.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con "Si, como no"?—soltó irritado cuando bloqueó con su mano la puerta. Rose tenía la mano en la manija, y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Déjame salir.

Christian se acercó por su espalda y susurró en su oído.

—¿Tienes miedo que te quite lo virgen?—Rose se quedó quieta hasta podría jurar que el aire se había extinguido por esos segundos.

—Déjame salir.

Christian cerró los ojos cuando aspiró su aroma: Jazmín. Y a loción de baño. Simplemente delicioso el aroma.

Christian sintió como el cuerpo de Rose comenzó a expandir más calor, supuso que eran los nervios de la cercanía él y de repente una electricidad los rodeó. Rose se tensó, y su respiración se agitó.

Christian poco a poco dejó de ejercer fuerza en su mano que se encontraba contra la puerta, Rose de un tirón abrió la puerta haciendo que éste retrocediera.

—¿Qué mierdas…?—se quedó observando por varios minutos la puerta que había sido azotada por la rubia de ojos azules.


	16. Chapter 16

Maratón 2/10

●ＡＣＴＵＡＬＩＤＡＤ●

La mejilla de Anastasia se giró de un golpe provocando que se tambaleara del su lugar. Su mano cubrió su mejilla, con la otra se retiró el cabello que cubrió su rostro, apretó los dientes con toda su fuerza, la ira había despertado a la fiera que estaba dormida en su interior, hacía años que Jack no la había tocado, solo en una ocasión, pero juró que no lo volvería hacer. Pero había roto esa promesa. Anastasia se volvió para encararlo, pudo ver a Jack rojo de la ira.

—Vaya, ahora tenemos muy cerca a Christian Trevelyan Grey, ¿Acaso…?—Anastasia intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía que decir, había sido demasiado cuidadosa en esquivar a la gente de Jack, pero el bajar del auto y acercarse a Christian mientras éste se empapaba con la lluvia, la hizo salirse del camino que había trazado.

—No.

Solo esa palabra salió de sus labios, no pudo decir más. Se repuso y elegantemente lo esquivó, encaminándose al mueble de los licores, no era de beber, pero necesitaba un poco de ello.

—¿Podrías decirme que está pasando? Se supone que tienes que estar alejada de ese tipo, Anastasia.

Anastasia escuchó a sus espaldas mientras se servía un caballo de tequila, se lo tomó de un solo golpe, y dio gracias por el ardor que provocó al bajar por su garganta. Cerró los ojos y los abrió, reponiéndose de lo que acababa de pasar, no podía permitir que Jack escarbara más, o tendría que cambiar sus planes.

—Podría, pero no tengo humor. Me voy a dormir, apaga las luces cuando te retires—salió por el otro extremo de la sala, pero fue alcanzada por Jack a paso intimidante, la tomó del cuello y la alzó unos centímetros del piso de mármol, ella soltó un jadeo de terror mientras sus manos tomaron con fuerza las muñecas de Jack.

—Me vas a decir que es lo que está pasando, a-h-o-r-a. —Jack miraba los ojos vidriosos de Anastasia.

—¡Su-su-suéltame!—dijo Anastasia con dificultad.

Los ojos azules de Jack ardían de la ira, pero fue suavizado por la voz de Teddy. La bajó inmediatamente, Anastasia se alertó e intentó reponerse ante la presencia de Teddy.

—¿Mami?—el pequeño de cuatro años cruzó la distancia a su tiempo, mientras Jack intentaba calmarse, y antes de que este alcanzara los brazos de Anastasia, lo tomó en brazos y rodeándolo con amor lo llenó de besos.

—Mami, está cansada, ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?—Teddy asintió con una sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Jack. —Dale beso a mami.

Jack espero a que Anastasia se repusiera del todo, y le puso a Teddy frente a ella para que éste le diera el beso de las buenas noches. Anastasia tomó su pequeño y redondo rostro y le beso la cara con una sonrisa, provocando que Teddy soltará risillas.

—Buenas noches, campeón. Te amo.

—Te amo, mami—Y Jack los separó, alejándose con Teddy en brazos entre risas. Anastasia estaba de pie en el lugar mientras su mano estaba sobando el lugar del agarre de Jack, se sentía furiosa con ella misma por permitir eso, pero todo tenía un fuerte y gran motivo:

«Theodore.»

Anastasia intentaba permanecer despierta hasta cerciorarse que Jack se fuese marchado, al escuchar las puertas del elevador, suspiró libremente, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Teddy. Al abrir la puerta lentamente, pudo ver al pequeño con sus brazos rodeando un _minion_ de peluche. Sintió relajarse al verlo descansar plácidamente y a salvo. Jack no tocaría un cabello del niño, Jack amaba al niño y era un padre amoroso. Pero temía igual por ambos.

—Descansa, mi amor. —susurró antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Se encaminó a su habitación, se metió a la tina y recordó el momento de hace unas horas. El móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos, tomó una toalla y salió de la tina, tomó el móvil y era de un número privado, por breves segundos dudó en contestar, pero podría ser importante.

—¿Si?

—¿Estás bien?—cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Christian. Se llevó la mano a su cuello, y sintió de repente miedo.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no debo de estarlo? —se escuchó un bufido de irritación del otro lado de la línea.

—He visto el miedo en tus ojos, y no me quieras ver la cara de…

—Christian, por favor.

—"¿Christian, por favor?" Necesito hablar contigo. Además Jack se ha marchado con su gente, ¿Puedo subir?

El corazón de Anastasia se aceleró de una manera desorbitante. El pánico la embargó.

—Estás loco, vete. Jack tiene a su gente vigilando…

—Yo también tengo a mi gente, así que vuelvo a peguntar una última vez Anastasia: ¿Puedo subir?—Anastasia cerró los ojos y se apretó con sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

—Será rápido. Estoy en el último piso.

—Está bien.

Colgaron. Se metió al armario a toda prisa y se puso un cambio de ropa, pasó por la habitación de Teddy, y seguía en la misma posición durmiendo. Se encaminó a toda prisa al recibidor, y nerviosa arreglaba de vez en cuando su blusa, y el pantalón. Tenía temor de que Jack se diera cuenta, pero así como Jack tenía su gente, Anastasia no se quedaba atrás. Siempre dos pasos antes que Jack.

El sonido de la llegada del elevador la hizo brincar en su lugar. El nudo en el centro de su estómago creció cuando las puertas se abrían ante ella.

Christian apareció con su cabellera húmeda, y el saco colgando de su brazo.

—Anastasia…

—Christian…

—Tenemos que hablar.


	17. Chapter 17

Maratón 3/10

 **CHRISTIAN PV**

Anastasia palideció cuando dije esas palabras, teníamos que aclarar muchas cosas, y la más importante: La empresa que estaba atacando a la empresa de mi familia, a mi empresa.

Pero es como si nuestros cuerpos fueran imanes, su cuerpo fue lentamente atraído hacía mío, y yo automáticamente correspondí, ansioso, deseoso y extrañando esa piel pálida, y sus caricias. Había un pasado entre los dos, y todavía no podía superarlo. Simplemente no podía, ¿Cómo arrancarla de mi piel cuando ha despertado cada recuerdo de esa última noche que estuvimos juntos? Sus labios recorriendo tímidamente cada parte de mi cuerpo.

La rodeé fuerte contra mi pecho, un sollozo salió de su garganta e intentó callarlo, comenzó a temblar bajo mi abrazo. Ella necesitaba de mi como yo de ella, solo que teníamos orgullo como para poder gritarlo.

—¿Te…ha tocado?—susurré contra su coronilla.

No se movió, ni afirmó. Podría deducir que no era necesario una palabra, su cuerpo tenso lo decía por ella. Cerré los ojos intentando no liberar la ira en mí, pero fue imposible. Ella pudo sentir mi cuerpo tensarse, y fue cuando me apretó más a su cuerpo.

—No lo hagas. Solo abrázame y no hagas preguntas—susurró contra mi pecho.

—Necesitamos hablar, Rose.

—Soy Anastasia…

—Para mí eres Rose Lambert, aunque te hayas cambiado el nombre antes de abandonarme.

Se separó de mí cuando terminó de escuchar mis palabras. Arrugó su frente y retrocedió, y después de abrazó a sí misma, como si fuese su escudo.

—Yo no te he abandonado.

—¿No? ¿Esa noche que golpeé a José «Mierdas» Rodríguez? ¿La noche que…?—no pude encontrar una palabra— ¿Y al día siguiente desapareciste, y dices que no me abandonaste?

—Christian, tenía que irme. No era como si hubiéramos jurado amor eterno y…—Sentí una punzada de dolor en el centro de mi estómago.

—Eres cruel, ¿Lo sabes?

—¿Cruel?—entornó sus ojos a mis palabras.

—Sí, cruel.

—No podemos discutir en estos momentos, mi hijo está durmiendo.

—¿Entonces si es tu hijo?

—Si…

—¿Y de Jack?—la sangre empezaba a drenarse de su rostro. Y asintió lentamente.

—¿Segura?

—Claro que estoy segura. Jack es el padre.

—Sabes, no me iré sin mis respuestas. ¿Tienes un espacio donde podamos hablar sin interrupciones?

—Es muy tarde, Christian.

—No me importa, he dicho que no me iré, Rose.

Se abrazó con más fuerzas a sí misma. Corté la distancia que nos alejaba, puse una tira de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja.

—Me gustas más castaña.

—Christian…—tomó aire lentamente, me incliné y tomé su rostro con ambas manos.

—No me iré. Así que entre más rápido me lleves a tu despacho para hablar, créeme, podré irme con mis respuestas y no nos volveremos a ver más.

—¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

Intenté no sentirme inseguro ante su mirada desafiante. Eso era lo que me había atraído como un loco hacía ella, la forma en que me desafiaba, me excitaba en cualquier momento, y lo peor de todo, es que ella lo sabía.

—No podré estar cerca de la mujer que quiere destruirme.

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—Yo no quiero destruirte, al igual que tú, yo no sé nada, Christian.

Me desesperé tomé su mano y la guíe por un pasillo, señaló donde podíamos entrar, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa era una habitación.

—¿No tienes despacho?

—Sí, pero sé que estaremos bien aquí.

—¿Sabes que cuando hay una cama de por medio es imposible que hablemos?—cerró la puerta detrás de ella y puso el pestillo de seguridad.

—¿Crees que hablaremos? Es imposible, pides respuestas cuando no las tengo, y no pienso buscarlas, Christian.

Puse mis manos en forma de jarras sobre mis caderas frustrado.

—¿No vas a darme respuestas?

Negó, y lentamente caminó hacia mí. Tomó mi corbata y comenzó a quitarla, abrió mis botones, mis manos la detuvieron. Nuestras miradas se conectaron.

—Sabes que si empiezas, lo vas a terminar.

—¿Crees que tengo cara de volver a quedarme con las ganas?

Sonreí, y fugazmente recordé que no habíamos podido estar realmente como quisiéramos. Dentro de ella, gozando, y follando como dos conejos. O en sus palabras, no habíamos hecho el amor desde hace cinco años, esa noche en que la hice mía por primera vez, la repetí en mi mente una y otra vez cuando se había marchado, estuve a punto de volverme loco.

—Espera.

—¿Y ahora, Grey?—soltó con una sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Malditamente segura, Grey. ¿Tú…no me deseas?

—Malditamente con todas las ganas de mi alma—fue una respuesta buena, se puso de puntillas y dejó un beso en mis labios, y al separarse me miró.

—Entonces, follame como lo hiciste la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿Quieres que te dejé al borde de un orgasmo, y luego me marcho?—recibí un golpe en mi pecho juguetonamente, la rodeé de la cintura y la atraje más a mí.

—No, me refiero a esa noche de la facultad. Quiero que me folles…

Dejé mis labios en su frente, y cerré los ojos recordando esa noche. Cuando se me separé, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Me incliné y la tomé en brazos, nos volvimos a la gran cama que estaba a nuestras espaldas. La tiré sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que soltó un grito se sorpresa.

—Rose, esa noche nunca te follé….

—¿Entonces?

Terminé por quitarla las bailarinas, y de un tiro quité su pantalón hasta dejarla desnuda. Ella me miraba expectante esperando una respuesta… al estar desnudos totalmente, me acerqué a sus pies, y empecé a caminar sobre su cuerpo, dejando un beso cada tantos centímetros.

—¿E-Entonces?—levanté la mirada cuando estuve en su vientre.

—Esa noche…te hice el amor. —cerró los ojos brevemente, como si saboreara mis palabras. —Y al igual que tú, fue mi primera vez haciéndolo…


	18. Chapter 18

MARATÓN 4/10

ANASTASIA PV

El corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad al escuchar esas palabras. Mi piel había sido erizada al grado de sentir un dolor. Su satisfacción fue obvia al verme reaccionar. Él me había hecho el amor locamente y repetitivamente durante horas hace cinco años en mi departamento a las afueras de la facultad.

—Oh…—solté un jadeo de excitación cuando sus labios se acercaron a mi monte de Venus. Dejó sus labios de nuevo y con su lengua se deslizó hasta mi sexo húmedo, me dejé caer a espaldas sobre las almohadas disfrutando su caricia y movimientos. Comenzó a juguetear lentamente, y yo me aferraba a la tela de la cobija que cubría la cama, mis manos soltaban y de nuevo agarraban la tela. Mi garganta se había secado, un gemido salió de mi boca demasiado tarde. Su lengua había empezado a jugar con mi clítoris y a chupar, me retorcí tanto que él tuvo que detenerse y tomar mis manos cuando se fueron a su cabello para dejar de jalarlo.

—Quieta, o voy a empezar a torturarte—levanté mi mirada asesina hacía él, mientras sonreía el cabrón.

—No me dejes así, termina, finiquita… mi cuerpo…

—No me importa, quieta o te voy a torturar hasta el amanecer.

—¡Christian!

—He dicho que…

—¡Vale, vale, vale! Estaré quieta…

Cerré los ojos cuando reanudó sus movimientos, soltó mis manos, me arrastró a la orilla de la cama, dobló mis piernas y las abrió un poco más.

—¿Qué…?—nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Quiero disfrutar…

Y de un movimiento su rostro se metió en ellas, ahora era más rudo, impecable. Me retorcí, gemí, y jadeé, el calor se arremolinaba en el centro de vientre, amenazado con lanzarme fuera de la tierra.

—Chris…Chris… voy a….

Y sin más, llegué a un tormentoso y delicioso orgasmo. Gemí mientras las sensaciones me abrazaban. Era como lo recordaba….un orgasmo intenso con la marca de Christian Trevelyan Grey.

Después de cinco años…

—Ahora… voy a entrar en ti… y me perderé unas horas… ¿Si?—asentí mientras nos volvíamos a deslizar al centro de la gran cama. Se acomodó entre mis piernas, y lentamente entró en mí, gemí de placer. Total placer, empezó a moverse dentro con un ritmo torturador, pero sé que para él era otra manera de disfrutarme. No estábamos follando… estábamos haciendo el amor.

Después de unas horas de orgasmos mutuos, quedé boca abajo y con una sensación de tranquilidad, como hace mucho no me sentía. Podía cerrar unos minutos los ojos antes de regresar a la realidad.

Sus labios dejaron un camino desde mi espalda baja, y terminando en mi nuca, la piel se había vuelto a erizar. Cerré los ojos y sentí como me relajaba más de lo que ya estaba.

El ruido de la alarma me despertó, apenas podía abrir los ojos… el solo había iluminado la habitación, el aroma de Christian había desaparecido. Abrí de golpe los ojos al recordar al hombre de hace unas horas. Me volví en mi lugar en su búsqueda, pero no estaba. Arrugué mi entrecejo y me levanté a toda prisa envolviéndome en la sabana de la cama.

—¿Christian?—dije en tono bajo, pero no escuché nada. Me vestí a toda velocidad, y salí de la habitación, me crucé con la mujer que limpiaba.

—Buenos días, ¿El señor….? —detuve el camino de mis palabras— em… ¿Hay alguien más en casa?

—Sí, el señor está desayunando con el niño en la barra de la cocina, ¿Quiere que informe que hagan su desayuno?

—No, gracias—la esquivé y me dirigí a la cocina, el corazón me latía a una velocidad espantosa, el sabor amargo de mi boca me hizo recordar que era una estúpida por dejarme llevar por los sentimientos, un descuido y pondría en peligro todo lo que tenía.

El cuerpo se tensó cuando miré a Teddy sentando en su silla, y una mano en la puerta del refrigerador abierto, no podía mirar con exactitud quien era.

—Buenos días…—solté. La puerta del refrigerador se cerró mostrándome al hombre de traje.

—Buenos días, ¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros?—solté el aire lentamente, sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba.

—No, gracias. ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? Teddy entra más tarde. —Jack sonrió de una manera que me hizo percatarme que algo no estaba bien.

—Quiero disfrutar más con mi hijo, ¿Ahora no puedo? Recuerda muy bien Anastasia, soy su padre y tengo derechos.

Teddy estaba entretenido con su avena y pedazos de fruta. Me acerqué a él y le dejé un beso en su cabeza.

—¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario?—pasé por el lado de Jack, pero me detuvo con un agarre con su mano en mi brazo.

—¿Dónde está mi _beso_ de las mañanas?—tragué saliva. No me moví, el tiró de mí, tomó mi rostro y dejó un beso en mis labios. Se volvió hacía Teddy quien aplaudía por nuestro beso.

—Papi quiere a mami—sentí como el labio inferior tembló por segundos, Jack se volvió hacía mí y sonrió.

—Todo por nuestro hijo, Anastasia. No lo arruines o te vas arrepentir—susurró contra mis labios quietos.

—Se me hace tarde—me solté sutilmente de su agarre, tomé un vaso de leche, y me senté a un lado de Teddy. Lo acaricié, lo llené de besos, y le ayudé a terminar su avena.

—Llevaré a Teddy con tu padre, me lo ha pedido a última hora el día de ayer. —sentí como la mentira se exponía. Mi padre adoraba a Teddy, pero él nunca llamaría a Jack para que lo lleve con él.

—Lo llevaré yo.

—¿No vas a trabajar?—preguntó irónico.

—No. Hablaré para avisar que no iré, si mi padre ha pedido a ver a Teddy, yo misma lo llevaré.

—¿Está todo bien?—murmuró.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —Jack arqueó su ceja mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café negro.

—Es extraño que quieras llevar a Teddy tu misma.

—Más extraño es que mi padre te haya llamado a ti para pedirte algo así, así que no intentes buscar otro motivo imaginario dentro de tu cabeza. No dejaré solo a Teddy, si mi padre quiere verlo, yo misma lo llevaré. —me volví hacía la niñera de Teddy—Anny, ¿Puedes llevar a cambiar a Teddy? saldremos en media hora.

—Sí, señora Steele.

—«Hyde» maldita sea, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que es «señora Hyde»?—Jack se quejó con la niñera.

—Disculpe, señor Hyde.

—Jack, basta. Vamos Anny, llévalo.

Anny se llevó a Teddy a cambiar. Tomé aire y luego lo solté, sin duda antes de cada quien ir por su camino, iba a empezar una discusión.

—Eres «Hyde» que no se te olvide.—soltó antes de dejar la taza en la barra de la cocina.

—¿Recuerdas que ya no va a ser así?—él se frotó el rostro con ambas manos cargado de frustración.

—¿Sigues pensando en el maldito divorcio?—espetó furioso.

—Ya lo hemos hablado miles de veces durante este año que me he mudado a Seattle, quiero el divorcio. No es necesario que sigamos un camino a donde no lleva a NADA, Jack.

—¿Sabes lo que va a suceder si llega a pasar? No tendrás el apoyo de tu padre, ni el mío, te quedarás sola, sin protección, sin dinero.

—¿Crees que me importa el dinero? Tengo mi dinero propio, no necesito el de mi padre mucho menos el tuyo.

Rodeó la barra, y me levanté a toda prisa para poner algo en medio de ambos.

—Sabes que te haré la vida un infierno si nos divorciamos, Anastasia.

—¿Más? No quiero más de este infierno.

—Te voy a quitar a Teddy.

—¡No! ¡Es mi hijo!

—Y mío—espetó con ira.

—Sabes que saldré ganando por ser la madre, así que no vas a ganar.

—¿Quieres llevar esto más lejos?

—Solo dame el maldito divorcio, Jack.

Intentó acercarse a mí pero no iba a permitir que me tocara de nuevo, y menos en la presencia de mi hijo.

—Si sigues con la idea del divorcio, hablaré yo mismo con tu padre, y contaré una versión de la cual no quedarás bien parada, si tu padre se entera que…

—¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas amenazarme con eso! ¡No tienes derecho!

—Si tu padre se entera…

El terror me embargó por completo sin darme cuenta que Jack había llegado frente a mí, pasó su mano por mi nuca y apretó su agarre. Las lágrimas cayeron y mi labio inferior lo mordí para callar un jadeo de miedo.

—Jack…

—Escúchame bien, si tu padre se entera de nuestro secreto, ¿Crees que se pondrá feliz? No, Anastasia, él buscará la manera de borrar del mapa al tipo este. Y sabes que tu padre es de armas a tomar, el no dejaría vivo al hombre que te dejó embarazada hace cinco años.

—Basta…—comencé a llorar.

—No, quiero que te grabes bien dentro de tu cabeza, que Teddy es mi hijo, solo mío, al igual que tú, habíamos quedado que no te acercarías al padre biológico de Teddy y me has desobedecido…

—No, Jack…

—Antes de ir con mi suegro, daremos una vuelta, y te enseñaré lo que va a pasar si vuelves a sus brazos…

Jack se acercó a mí, y aspiró mi aroma.

—Todavía hueles a él, Anastasia.


	19. Chapter 19

Maratón 5/10

Miré por última vez la bolsa que estaba frente a mí, mis manos eran un manojo de nervios. ¿Había actuado mal? Recordé esta madrugada haberme despertado por el llanto de un niño, me vestí, y salí de la habitación. A dos puertas estaba de dónde provenía el llanto, la abrí dudando pero le llanto me empezaba a conmover, la empujé lentamente y pude ver a un niño de pelo cobrizo sentado en su cama, llorando.

Empujé la puerta para poder entrar, el niño se tallaba el ojo mientras el sollozo aumentaba.

—Shhh… no llores. —susurré.

—Q-Q-Quiero a mi mami—dijo entre llanto.

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí?—le señalé la orilla de su cama. El asintió aun tallándose el ojito.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó entre lágrimas, se metió el dedo a la boca y lo chupo mientras abrazaba un muñeco amarillo, y su pecho subía y bajaba.

—Soy un amigo de tu mami, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—T-T-Teddy, ¿Y tú?

—Amigo de mami.

—Ahhhh…—su llanto se había ido lentamente, y solo quedaba el hipo.

—¿Quieres acostarte?

—Si…

Se acostó, y lo cubrí con su manta de dibujos animados.

—¿Así?

—Si…—se metió de nueva cuenta el dedo a la boca.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cuatro, así mira—puso cuatro dedos en el aire mostrándolos hacía mí.

¿Cuatro? Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse mientras chupaba el dedo.

—No te chupes el dedo, ya eres un niño grande, aparte, se te va a deformar el paladar….

—¿Soy grande?

—Sí, mucho. Vale, a dormir… ¿Quieres que despierte a tu mami?

—No…

Sus ojos peleaban por mantenerse despierto, hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.

Mi mano se levantó hasta acariciar su suave cabello, noté que era color cobrizo…. Sentí como mi corazón se agitó a tal pensamiento. Es imposible.

Me puse de pie, y miré alrededor de su habitación, había una foto donde aparecía Anastasia y él sonriendo animadamente.

Acerqué la foto a la luz y pude notar algo. —Es idéntico a mí de pequeño…

—Es imposible…yo…

Negué en silencio, di un vistazo al niño que estaba dormido. Ladeé mi rostro para mirarlo de otro ángulo, y sentí como la sangre se drenaba de todo mi cuerpo, el frío recorrió mi espina dorsal hasta mi nuca estremeciéndome y provocando que casi cayera el portarretrato de mis manos.

—Mierda.

Miré de nuevo el portarretrato, y si, era idéntico a mí de pequeño, dejé la foto en su lugar con las manos temblorosas, y me acerqué a Teddy….

«Teddy….Theodore….¿el nombre de mi abuelo?»

¿Pero cómo….? Sí, sí, recuerdo haber contado a Anastasia acerca de mi relación con mi abuelo en mi infancia… Me tuve que sentar ya que mis piernas estaban por dejarme tirado en la alfombra de peluche.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda….—susurré.

Necesitaba saber si era mi hijo realmente, ¿Pero por qué callar algo así? ¡Es un hijo, por Dios santo!

Intenté calmarme, tomé la foto de él y Anastasia, la saqué del portarretrato, y la metí dentro de mi bolsillo interior de mi americana. Tomé aire, y estuve a punto de salir cuando me detuve, mi rostro se volvió al cuarto de baño de la habitación, entré y había cosas de niños tirados sobre el suelo, y di con algo.

Un cepillo de dientes.

Lo tomé con cuidado, y pude ver unas letras grabadas: "Theodore". Lo tomé y lo envolví en una toalla pequeña que estaba doblada en un cesto de la repisa de cristal. Lo metí en otro bolsillo.

Saldría de dudas con una prueba de ADN.

Y aquí estaba, contemplando la bolsa frente a mí, di un sorbo a mi bebida, y sentí el ardor que provocaba.

—¿Christian?—la voz de Elliot me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

—¿Si?—levanté la mirada hacía mi hermano que estaba cerrando la puerta sus espaldas.

—Te estamos esperando en la sala de juntas. ¿Estás bien?

—No.

—¿Qué pasa?—se acercó y tomó asiento frente a mí, arrugó su frente cuando su mirada pasó de mí, al vaso de cristal con el resto de la bebida.

—Estoy esperando a Welch.

—¿Y? ¿Y por qué estás tomando tan temprano?

—Estoy…. Lo necesito, Elliot, no empieces.

—¿Qué no empiece? No apareces en la junta, y estás aquí sentado, ido en tus pensamientos y con un vaso de alcohol, eso es mala señal. ¿Para que necesitas a Welch?

—Necesito un favor, haz la junta tú mismo, no me necesitas, no tengo cabeza para esto hoy…

—¿Y yo sí?

—Supongo.

—¿Qué está pasando? Me estás empezando a preocupar.

—Puedo con ello, no te preocupes.

—A primera vista, parece que no es así.

—Basta Lelliot, hoy no. Solo quiero…—Elliot se inclina y es más rápido que yo, y toma la bolsa—¡Damelo!

Elliot se levanta y como si fuésemos aún adolescentes, lo tengo que alcanzar para arrebatarle la bolsa.

Pero es más rápido.

Me detengo en seco cuando saca el cepillo de dientes de Teddy. Lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Cepillo de dientes de algún niño? ¿Acaso ahora…?

Se detiene, abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué?—espetó arrebatando el cepillo de dientes, y lo meto de nuevo a la bolsa.

—¿Tienes un hijo?

Me vuelvo hacía él.

—Quiero saber si es mi hijo.

—Mierda.

—Lo mismo dije…—me volví a sentar y acerqué la bolsa a mi lado, Elliot inmerso en sus pensamientos se sentó dejándose caer, tomó el móvil e hizo una llamada.

—Cancela la reunión. Si, gracias—y colgó.

—Podías hacer continuando la reunión sin mí, Elliot.

—Podemos pasarla a la tarde, necesito ver que te está pasando. ¿Cómo que quieres saber si es tu hijo? En primera, ¿Quién es la madre?

—Anastasia Steele.

—¿Quién?

—La esposa de Jack…Hyde.

Elliot palideció.

—¿Cómo has obtenido el ….? ¿Te metiste a su casa? —levantó las manos al cielo—¡Ahora allanas casas? ¿Qué te está pasando, Christian?

Saqué del interior la foto, y se la puse frente en el escritorio. La tomó y pude ver la reacción.

—Mierda, es idéntico a ti cuando eras pequeño….—seguía contemplando la foto.

—¿Me entiendes ahora por qué necesito saber si es mi hijo?

—A primeras apostaría todo lo que tengo a que es tu hijo, Christian. ¡Es idéntico!

Saqué otra foto mí de esa edad, y la puse al lado de la de Teddy.

—Compara.

Elliot la tomó y la miró detenidamente.

—Definitivamente es tuyo.


	20. Chapter 20

Maratón 6/10

Christian estacionaba el auto frente a la casa de sus padres, solo esperaría la llamada de Welch para confirmar sus sospechas, ¿Acaso no era lógico? El rostro pálido, los ojos grises, las pestañas largas, y el cabello cobrizo… Sin duda era su hijo.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, estaba cansado ya que no había dormido lo suficiente, la idea de solo saber que tenía un hijo con Anastasia, le robaba la tranquilidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos del toque en el vidrio, cuando levantó la mirada, era su madre y el nudillo a medio camino.

—¿No vas a entrar? Llevas más de veinte minutos, ¿Estás bien?—Grace miró detenidamente a Christian quien afirmaba lentamente.

—Voy, entra. Hace frío…—Grace negó.

—Baja rápido si no quieres que me haga una estatua de hielo como decoración.

Christian apenas embozó una sonrisa a medias, tomó su móvil y lo guardó en su gabardina. Tenía que prepararse rápido para poder hablar con su madre, y buscar un consejo, era la primera vez que hablaría con ella de su vida privada.

Salió del auto, y puso la alarma mientras rodeaba a su madre con un brazo y la atrajo hacía él.

—¿Qué pasa? Te noto muy pensativo, Chris.

—Estoy bien, solo cosas que rondan en mi cabeza.

—¿Necesitas hablar, o un consejo? Soy muy buena escuchando…

Christian bajó su mirada hacía Grace quien lo miraba con una pizca de emoción oculta, pero que Christian conocía.

—Sí madre, necesito que me escuches, o me voy a volver loco.

—Prepararé el té, y unas galletas.

Entraron a la casa, y se fueron directamente al despacho, Grace pidió a Gretchel para que llevase té, café y galletas; Mientras Grace tomaba asiento en la sala que se encontraba en el interior del despacho, el aroma a cuero, a libros, y a un olor agradable que se encontraba en el aire, hizo recordar a Christian cuando era un pequeño corriendo y escondiéndose en él. Adoraba el aroma, y siempre que entraba le recordaba su infancia. Un pensamiento fugaz vino a él: «¿Sucedería con Teddy?»"

—¿Christian?—Grace movía la mano frente a él, salió rápido de su pensamiento y cuando se enteró de su alrededor, Gretchel sostenía la bandeja.

—Solo tomaré té.

—Yo café, ¿Carrick sigue en videoconferencia?—Gretchel asintió en respuesta a Grace.

—¿Otra cosa más, señora Grey?

—No, gracias. Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor.

Gretchel salió con la bandeja vacía y mirando de reojo a Christian quien daba un sorbo lento a su taza tibia de té.

—Entonces, hablemos hijo. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

Christian dejó su taza de té de regreso a la mesa de cristal que adornaba en medio de la sala. Tomó aire, y lo soltó.

—En unos momentos sabré si soy padre.

Grace detuvo a medio camino sobre el aire la taza que iba a sus labios, entornó sus ojos y parpadeó rápido.

—Déjate te bromas, no juegues con algo así…—murmuró empezando a irritarse.

Christian cruzó su pierna y desabotonó su americana. Pasó una mano por su cabello rebelde, después al no tener las palabras, tomó la foto de Anastasia y Teddy que guardaba en su bolsillo interior y la dejó sobre la mesa de cristal frente a Grace.

Grace dejó la taza y la tomó sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Christian, cuando sus ojos se dedicaron a mirar la foto, palideció.

—Y… —arrugó su entrecejo—… ¿Quién…?—intentó tomar aire— ¿Quién es este niño? ¡Dios mío, es idéntico a ti de pequeño!

Grace miró a Christian quien seguía con la postura de preocupación.

—Welch me va a confirmar si es mi hijo, madre.

—¿Welch? ¿Confirmar? ¡Es idéntico! Si no estuviera la mujer a su lado podría jurar que es una foto tuya de pequeño… ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Por qué puede ser tu hijo? ¿Acaso…?—soltó el aire y lanzó una mirada a Christian— ¿Has negado tus responsabilidades? ¡No te he educado así, Christian Trevelyan Grey!

—Madre, calma. No saques tus propias conclusiones. Se llama Anastasia Steele, fue mi compañera en la facultad…

—¿A qué hora te llamará Welch?—Christian arrugó su entrecejo.

—En unos minutos. ¿Por qué?

—Necesito que me cuentes toda la historia, antes de que salgas corriendo de esta casa cuando Welch te llame.

—¿Todo?

—Cuándo digo, «TODO» es a «TODO» no omitas detalle. Ya sabes, en caso que esto se complique…

—Primero, su nombre es Rose Lambert, la conocí en la facultad cuando entramos, nos atraíamos, tuvimos un encuentro que no llegó a nada, se asustó, yo me molesté por qué se alejó sin dar explicaciones, yo creí que había algo más entre los dos, una energía electrizante que me erizaba la piel me preguntaba si era algo más que deseo o si era amor, quería saber si era así, así que cuando regresó de un verano para mí sorpresa, regresó en una relación con un tal José Rodríguez…—Christian miró en un punto de la mesa—…por más respuestas que le pedí, solo conseguí negativas, dos años viéndola salir con el tipo, y escuchando que tenía amantes… simplemente me decepcioné y yo seguí…

—…. ¿Acostándote con toda mujer que se atravesara?

—… no estoy orgulloso de ello, pero sí. A una semana de terminar la carrera, ella… y su mejor amiga, discutían en el baño de mujeres, escuché que ella sufría de maltrato por parte del tipo...

—¿Qué hacías en el baño de mujeres?

Christian se sonrojó.

—Madre…

—¿Escuchaste cuando dije «TODO»?

Christian tomó aire y lo soltó bruscamente.

—Estaba follando con la secretaria de la directora.

—Christian Trevelyan Grey….

—¿«TODO» recuerdas?

—Sigue…—Grace tomó un sorbo a su café.

—Bueno, algo en mi…

—¿Se incendió?

—Si, así que conseguí saber si era José Rodríguez quien la maltrataba, lo busqué…

—Dime que le diste una paliza.

—Sí…—Christian sonrió recordando ese evento, y luego se borró—… regresé a buscarla a su departamento, la revisé y me contó lo sucedido. Una cosa llevó a otra…

—E hicieron el amor…

—Toda la noche…

—¿Y fue cuando no te cuidaste?

Christian bajó la mirada.

—Sí, ella… ella era virgen.

Grace palideció a la confesión de su hijo.

—Dios mío…

—Cuando desperté, estaba solo en la cama, me vestí…—Christian se perdió en sus pensamientos—…y al salir de la habitación había gente limpiando y rejuntando cosas, en su momento no entendí, pero la mujer que estaba aseando me dijo que ella se había marchado…

—¿E iba a regresar?

—No, ella había dejado el departamento, regresé a la habitación y le marqué a su móvil, pero la línea ya no existía, revisé su armario, y estaba vacío. Nada de ella había quedado…

—Oh, hijo…

—Pensé que iría a la graduación, y ahí le exigiría respuestas, pero no fue, le pregunté a Kate, su mejor amiga, y ella estaba igual o peor de preocupada que yo, Welch buscó y solo teníamos la pista que había salido del país, y después nada. Hasta hace casi dos meses que la volví a ver, pero a la primera no sabía quién era, ya que ella era rubia, ahora es castaña, la vi, me atrajo, y cuando descubrí quien era realmente…

—Era tu Rose…

—Exacto, madre. Ahora ella está casada, y tiene a Teddy. Welch averiguó que solo tiene un año viviendo en Seattle, y es dueña de una editorial. El tipo con el que se casó es el dueño de la empresa que nos está robando los contratos…

—¿Crees que sea venganza?

—¿Acaso el alejarme de mi posible hijo no lo es?

—Hijo, calma. Todo lo que me has contado… Dios mío, es fuerte. Hay que esperar la confirmación de Welch… y si es así, tienes que recuperar a tu hijo.

—¿Cómo? El tipo con el que está, parece ser que…

—¿Qué?

—Tiene algo turbio con ella, me refiero a que podría tenerla amenazada…

—Podría ser que la tenga amenazada con lo de la paternidad de Teddy…

—Si podría ser eso…

El silencio reinó en el despacho. El sonido del móvil los hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Christian tomó el móvil y la pantalla mostraba el número de Welch.

El corazón se agitó de una manera rápida, el nudo en el centro de su estómago creció. Deslizó el botón para contestar.

—Dime Welch, te pondré en altavoz.

—Sí señor, Grey. Tengo los resultados…

—¿Y?—preguntó Grace desesperada.

—Los resultados arrojan un 99% de compatibilidad, eso quiere decir que el niño es su hijo.

«Mi hijo»


	21. Chapter 21

Anastasia estaba sentada en una banca del parque cerca del edificio, miraba a Teddy correr hacía los juegos junto con otros niños. Miró de nuevo el móvil, y nada, no tenía ninguna llamada de Christian desde hace tres días que él había pedido hablar con ella, pero al final terminaron en su cama, enredados entre sabanas haciendo el amor durante horas. Al recordar eso, cerró brevemente los ojos, y sonrió.

—Tonto, ahora me tienes esperando cuando debe ser al revés.

Teddy saltaba, reía, y agitaba sus manos para que Anastasia lo mirase. Ella le regresaba el gesto con una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando todos los momentos con su pequeño. Levantó la mirada hacía Teddy, quien interactuaba con el grupo de niños, y a lo lejos se percató de un detalle.

—Jack.

Jack cruzó la distancia mirando detenidamente a Anastasia que se encontraba sentada en la banca, este se sentó a su lado y miraron hacía Teddy.

—Amo cuando ríe. —murmuró Jack.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con mi padre?

—No, pero en estos momentos iremos los tres con él.

—¿Cómo?

Anastasia empezó a sentir temor a sus palabras, habían ido a ver a su padre hace tres días, aunque fue algo breve, había prometido ir con más tiempo pero no esta semana.

—Vamos, iré por Teddy…

—No, yo iré por él…—Anastasia lo había detenido tomando de su mano.

—Ve, te espero en el auto.

Se paró y fue en busca de Teddy, el corazón palpitaba por el temor, esto no era normal.

—¡Teddy! —llamó al niño quien dejó a sus amigos y salió en su búsqueda.

—¡Mami!

—Amor, tenemos que irnos, iremos a ver al abuelo otra vez.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Sí!—extendió sus brazos y Anastasia lo tomó en brazos, colgándolo a su cadera, mientras el pequeño se colgaba como un changuito a su cuerpo.

—¿Te divertiste?

—¡Si, mami!

Jack estaba al móvil y el guardaespaldas de ella le abrió la puerta, miró a su personal de seguridad y este le hizo un gesto, discretamente subió al auto y miró varios carros de seguridad alrededor.

—Mierda.

Susurró para ella misma, algo estaba mal. Se volvió hacía Jack quien estaba guardando su móvil en el interior de su americana de marca.

—Necesito ir al departamento por las cosas de Teddy.

—No es necesario—soltó Jack en una posición intimidante. Sonó de nuevo el móvil y contestó.

—Si. Vamos en camino…

Y colgó. Teddy contaba algo a Anastasia, mientras esta intentaba concentrarse en caso de que sucediera algo. El auto se perdió entre el tráfico, y al detenerse en el semáforo en rojo, todo se volvió en cámara lenta.

Tres autos blindados rodearon el auto, Anastasia abrazó a Teddy a su cuerpo, protegiéndolo.

—¡Arranca, maldita sea!

Varios hombres vestidos de negro con capuchas se bajaron de los autos con armas, Anastasia sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

¿Era un secuestro?

—¡Dios mío!—gritó Anastasia mientras Teddy decía algo que no prestó atención, tenía que salir de ahí y protegerlo.

Cuando intentó poner el seguro del auto, un hombre estaba de pie a lado de su puerta y sin pistola en mano abrió.

—Baje del auto, junto con el niño. —Anastasia no se resistió, y bajó con Teddy colgado a su cuerpo y lo abrazaba. Antes de cerrar la puerta el tipo, pudo ver a Jack que lo bajaban del otro lado.

—¡Dejen a mi esposa y a mi hijo!—gritó Jack a varios metros de ellos, el hombre le abrió la puerta de uno de los autos blindados a Anastasia, y le ayudó a subir. Y antes de cerrar la puerta el hombre dijo:

—No se preocupe, señorita Steele, ahora está a salvo. —y cerró la puerta, el corazón le palpitaba rápido pensando que le daría un infarto ahí mismo.

«Ahora está a salvo»

Se subió el hombre del otro lado y otro en el volante, salieron disparados en el tráfico, Anastasia intentaba calmar a Teddy quien comenzó a sollozar del miedo.

—¡Quiero a papi, mami!—Anastasia le besaba la frente, intentaba calmarse. Tenía que ser valiente por él, tenía que protegerlo.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

—No se asuste señorita Steele, no les haremos ningún daño, mi nombre es Ryan, y él es mi compañero Swayer, estamos en un operativo de rescate, a unos kilómetros más había un plan de secuestrarlos, hemos llegado antes de que eso sucediera.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto como se llama? ¡Es secuestro!

El hombre miró con preocupación a Anastasia, el niño se empezaba a calmar en sus brazos.

—No señorita, esto es un operativo de rescate. Nosotros no somos los secuestradores, le repito, a cierta distancia del camino estaba planeado secuestrarlos por otras personas, nuestro objetivo era arrebatarlos de las manos de ellos. Si usamos capuchas es para no ser reconocidos por el enemigo…

—¿Enemigo?—Anastasia preguntó con el corazón casi a punto de salirse de su pecho.—Sí, el señor Hyde.

—¡Él es mi esposo, jamás lastimaría a su familia!—la voz se le cortó, y se cubrió con un a mano la boca para callar el sollozo. —No sé qué está pasando…— Negó repetidamente.

—Con nosotros estará a salvo. El señor… —se detuvo el hombre—…le explicará todo cuando lleguemos.

—¿El señor? ¿Quién? ¡Dime!

—No tengo autorizado a dar más información.


	22. Chapter 22

Veinte minutos después habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad de Seattle, a orillas del lago Sound.

Teddy se había dormido en los brazos de Anastasia, ella se había calmado un poco, pero aún seguía pensando en cómo salir de ahí con su hijo.

Estacionaron frente a una casa de piedra rustica, con ventanales altos, y naturaleza a su alrededor. El hombre le abrió la puerta, y ella dudo en bajar, Teddy aún seguía dormido en sus brazos.

—¿Quiere que…?—el hombre fue interrumpido.

—No, no toque a mi hijo. Yo misma lo voy a cargar…

—Lo siento señorita…

Bajó del auto con cuidado con Teddy en brazos, lo acomodó sobre su hombro y el hombre la guio al interior de la casa, el olor a comida hizo rugir su estómago, pero se regañó a sí misma, no era el momento para pensar en ello, se escucharon voces cuando se acercaron a la sala principal. Las puertas estilo francesas se abrieron ante ella, y sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba en su interior, y la sangre se le drenaba.

Frente a ella, estaba una mujer mayor, y cerca de la chimenea estaba Christian con un vaso de cristal en sus manos, sus miradas se cruzaron y Anastasia se quedó sin palabras, sin pensamiento alguno. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuar de esa manera? ¿Acaso…? No, no, no.

—¿Nos has secuestrado?—fueron sus primeras palabras hacía Christian. El dejó su vaso de cristal sobre la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala, caminó lentamente hacía ella con el temor, pero con una verdad en sus manos.

Teddy era su hijo, el hijo de los dos. Fruto de un amor, y alejados por secretos, intrigas, y posiblemente mentiras.

—Rose…

—Soy Anastasia. Contesta.

—Hija…

Grace no pudo evitar meterse, Anastasia dirigió su mirada hacía la mujer, no entendía nada, y esperaba respuestas.

—No me diga hija, no sabe quién soy yo señora, su hijo me ha traído de una manera…—es interrumpida por Christian que se pone frente a su madre para enfrentar a Anastasia.

—Necesitaba hacerlo de esa manera, créeme, estaban en peligro, si lo hubiese hecho de otra forma no lo ibas aceptar, y Hyde iba a descubrir quién estaba detrás de todo eso. Necesitaba protegerlos…

—¿Protegernos? ¿De mi esposo y del padre de mi hijo?

—¡Por Dios, Rose! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir actuando?

Anastasia se confundida.

—¿Actuar? ¿Te estás escuchando? Jack es mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo y…

Christian se acercó a ella muy cerca. Anastasia se vio interrumpida.

—Deja… las mentiras… a un lado… no sigas por favor…—dijo Christian en un tono intimidante el solo escuchar que Jack era el padre, le hervía la sangre.

—¿Cuáles mentiras? ¡Te exijo que nos dejes ir! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

—No peleen delante del niño, lo acaban de despertar con sus gritos…

Grace intentaba calmarlos, pero empeoró la situación.

—¡Tengo todo el derecho del maldito mundo, Anastasia!

Anastasia retrocedió y Teddy empezaba a decir que quería a su papi.

—No tienes el derecho, y deja de pensar cosas que no lo son.

—Anastasia, sé la verdad. —soltó Christian al mismo momento que esta le dio la espalda para salir de la sala.

Se detuvo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no. Tenía que ser fuerte, Teddy se separó de ella, y él pudo ver que su mami, estaba a punto de llorar.

—No llores mami…

—Anastasia…—suplicó Christian.

Grace le partía el alma escuchar a su hijo así, mientras la mujer que amaba y su hijo estaban a punto de marcharse, Grace miró al pequeño, y este le sonrió, casi el corazón se le salía de la emoción al ver a su nieto sonreír, era igual que su Christian de pequeño. Las lágrimas salieron y se derramaron por sus mejillas, y las limpió sonriendo a su nieto.

—¿La verdad?—preguntó Anastasia sin volverse hacía ellos.

—Si. Sé que Teddy….

—Cállate.

—¿Callarme? ¿He perdido cuanto tiempo sin saber ese «pequeño detalle»? ¿Quieres que me cruce de brazos y finja que no sé la verdad de qué él es mi hijo?

Anastasia se volvió como una fiera hacía ellos, haciendo que Teddy les diera la espalda.

—No es tu hijo. Es mío, y de nadie más.

—Es mi hijo, y nadie lo va a cambiar. ¿Qué cómo lo sé con certeza? Con solo mirarlo, él es idéntico a mí de pequeño, pero para asegurarme hice una prueba de ADN.

—¿Con que autorización haces eso? ¡Hasta dónde has llegado!

—¡Es mi hijo! ¡Tengo derecho de confirmarlo de cualquier manera!

—Calmados, el niño no es necesario que esté en medio de una pelea.

Se quedaron quietos, Teddy pidió bajarse, Grace aprovechó.

—¿Quieres ver el lago y las ranas?—Teddy sonrió y corrió a tomar la mano de Grace, Anastasia no pudo evitar alejarlo de ella.

—No te preocupes, tomen el tiempo para aclarar todo esto, el niño no tiene la culpa de la situación, lo llevaré al jardín, desde aquí—señaló las grandes ventanas que asomaban al jardín y a una hermosa vista al lago—podrás verlo.

Asintió Anastasia, sin antes dejar muchos besos en su frente y en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Salieron y cuando se volvió a mirar a Christian, él tomó su rostro y la acercó a él posesivamente.

—No me pidas que me aleje, por qué no lo haré. Lucharé por ustedes, ustedes son míos.

—¡Christian por favor!—Anastasia intentó alejarlo de ella pero Christian ejercía fuerza.

—No me alejes… te lo suplico. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando descubrí que Jack había buscado la manera de secuestrarlos? ¡Maldita sea, el solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre!

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Jack adora a Teddy como si fuese su propio hijo!

—¡¿Contratar a matones para secuestrarlos?! ¿Eso es adorarlo? ¡Es un niño por Dios santo, Anastasia! ¡Es nuestro hijo!

—Christian… —Anastasia se sintió abrumada, el solo pensar que Jack quería hacerlo, sentía el cielo caerse encima de ella, Jack adoraba a Teddy, podría hacerle daño a ella, pero a Teddy… era difícil de creerlo lo que decía Christian.

—Sea como sea, aquí están seguros. Mi madre…

—¿Es tu madre?

—Sí, ella es la única que está al tanto de todo. No quiero meter a nadie más en este asunto…

Anastasia se retiró bruscamente del agarre de Christian.

—No puedes mantenernos aquí por siempre, Christian.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si se entera mi padre…—el pánico embargó a Anastasia—…no, no, no. Déjanos ir Christian…

—Anastasia yo necesito protegerlos.

—Si se entera mi padre que tú estás metido en esto….

—Respóndeme algo… ¿Él fue el que te alejó de mí?

Anastasia tragó en seco y negó.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¡Lo sabes, maldita sea! ¡Dime, esa noche o esa maldita mañana que estuvimos juntos¡ ¿Él te alejó de mí?

Anastasia explotó.

—Hay muchas verdades ocultas, y no pienso hablarlas ahorita. Necesito irme con Teddy, mi padre si nos localiza, vas a empeorar el asunto, las personas que más amas saldrán lastimadas por esta acción que has hecho, tenemos tiempo… déjanos ir.

—¡No! Los dos permanecerán aquí, protegidos. Y si no me ayudas a protegerlos, me harás hacer tomar decisiones más drásticas, ¿Qué parte de que quiero protegerlos no has entendido, Anastasia? ¿Acaso no te importa nuestro hijo?

El aire se esfumo por breves segundos. Anastasia escuchaba repetitivamente dentro de su cabeza «nuestro hijo»

Christian se acercó y volvió a tomar su rostro, Anastasia palidecía.

—No los voy a dejar. Así que tú decides, te quedas a mi lado junto con nuestro hijo, o te vas…pero sin él.


	23. Chapter 23

●ＦＬＡＳＨＢＡＣＫ●

Estaba abrazada a mis libros y caminaba a paso veloz hacía la biblioteca, Christian insistía en acercarse a mí de cualquier manera, ¿Qué es lo que quería de mí? Entre más alejado de mí, sería mucho mejor.

—¡Rose! ¡Rose, espera!—aceleré el paso al escuchar a mis espaldas a Christian. Había pasado un mes desde que me confesó que era un nerd al igual que yo ese día en el salón de clases. Pero desde entonces no dejaba de cruzar palabras conmigo por cualquier excusa.

Sentí como tomó mi brazo y me hizo girar provocando que tirara mis libros que tenía abrazados, maldecimos al mismo tiempo mientras él al igual que yo intentaba tomar mis libros del césped.

—¿Por qué sigues intentando hablarme, Christian?—Christian me entregaba el último libro y me sonrió.

—Simplemente quiero, ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

—Por qué simplemente quiero, deja lo que traigas en manos no me interesa tener algo contigo, o lo que sea—me incorporé y estuve a punto de irme pero me detuvo.

—¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti? ¿No sientes esa electricidad que nos envuelve?

—¿Te has fumado algo? No sé de qué hablas. Tengo que irme—me solté de su agarre que sentía que me quemaba cada centímetro de mi piel, él tenía razón, había una electricidad que nos envolvía pero no podía dejar que siguiera siquiera fluyendo.

Mi padre.

Si mi padre se enterara que tenía aunque sea una amistad con un hombre, inmediatamente me sacaría de la facultad en un cerrar de ojos.

Una semana después de ese encuentro en el campo de futbol, Christian estaba al final de la fila entretenido en algo, juraba que estaba haciendo tiempo para quedarnos solos, así que aceleré el paso: Error.

Él apareció de la nada bloqueando la puerta, me agarré fuerte de mi cordón de la mochila y lo enfrenté.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres, Grey?

—Uy, estás molesta.

—Si sigues bloqueando mis salidas… lo seguiré estando. Hazte a un lado, por favor.

—Quiero demostrarte algo, deja hacerlo y si después de eso no te cambia la forma de pensar me alejaré de ti, lo prometo—levantó una mano y se la puso en el pecho—Y tengo palabra.

Arrugué mi entrecejo.

—¿Qué quieres demostrarme?—pregunté irritada—¿Sabes que no tienes que…?—sus labios atraparon posesivamente los míos, sus manos se fueron a ambos lados de mi rostro y me empujó contra la puerta, sentí el calor invadirme como nunca antes lo había sentido, el hormigueo era exquisito y mi cuerpo quería más.

Me separé de él para tomar aire y apenas podía saborear lo que había pasado, mi mano se fue a mi boca y tocó los labios.

—Pero…—algo me impulsó hacía él, lo rodeé por el cuello y lo atraje hacía mí, tomé sus labios y saboreé con más tiempo el beso. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, mis caderas, hasta tomar mi trasero y empujarlo hacía su erección.

Eso casi provoca que me incendiara. Negué repetidamente que no había disfrutado tanto algo así en mi vida, y estaba empezando a querer eso en mi vida. Pero recordé a mi padre y las reglas que tenía que acatar.

Corté el beso y a la vez Christian apenas podía abrir sus ojos, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y el corazón casi se me salía de mi pecho, tenía que poner mi línea entre los dos o esto acabaría muy mal.

—¿Ya? ¿Qué querías demostrar? ¿Sientes algo?—el aún envuelto en la nube de lo que nos rodeaba apenas reaccionaba, asintió e intentó acercarse a mí pero lo detuve con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

—No. Querías demostrar algo y ya tuviste una respuesta.

—¿Tú no…?—no podría terminar las palabras pero las deduje.

—No, no siento nada. Es solo cosa tuyas así que…

Christian se enderezó y pude ver la decepción en sus ojos grises. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y negó con una sonrisa. Bajó la mirada como si estuviera acomodando las palabras en su boca y al levantar me encontré con una mirada fría e intimidante.

—No todo lo que miras…es lo que es nena, tampoco te creas la gran cosa.

El Christian de hace unos segundos desapareció junto con el beso…

—Ni tú te creas tanto el papel de «Seductor» por qué te queda demasiado grande. —me volví hacia la otra salida del aula y esta vez no escuché mi nombre y dudaba escucharlo después de esto pero estaba equivocada.

—Es cuestión de tiempo Rose para que dejes a un lado tu orgullo y vengas a mí.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí con furia.

CHRISTIAN PV. 1 mes después.

—¿No has tirado la toalla?—negué en silencio mientras observaba a Rose comer con su amiga la rubia. Ethan hablaba de algo de lo cual no había prestado atención, la mirada de Rose de vez en cuando se cruzaba con la mía y eso me hacía sentir un nudo en el centro de mi estómago. ¿Acaso habrá pensando lo de la última vez?

—¿A qué horas es la fiesta de hoy?—Ethan me miro extrañado.

—¿Piensas ir? Si es así puedo conseguir un poco de alcohol.

—Averigua—arrastré la silla a mis espaldas y me incorporé sin dejar la mirada en Rose, esa mujer me estaba haciendo inservible para el resto de las mujeres del colegio, Brithany la porrista estrella intentó tocarme pero me alejé mientras avanzaba hacía Rose.

La rubia le murmuró algo, sin duda alertándola de mi presencia en la mesa.

—¿Rose, puedo hablar contigo?

Ella levantó la mirada irritada y puso los ojos en blanco y eso me causó risa.

—¿Qué quieres, Grey?

—Necesito hablar contigo, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

—Cinco minutos—advirtió y no entendí por qué me emocionó en alguna parte dentro de mí.

Nos encaminamos al exterior de la cafetería de la universidad, caminaba a su lado en silencio hacía el campo desierto.

—Listo, nadie nos puede escuchar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—bajó la mirada a su reloj de marca y luego me miró—empieza a correr los cinco minutos.

—¿Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo esta noche? Es la fiesta de Peter, es famosas sus fiestas…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué iría contigo a una fiesta de esas?

—¿Cuándo vas a bajar los muros? Quiero que sepas que tengo las mejores intenciones, solo dame una oportunidad de enseñarte al verdadero Christian.

Se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla.

—¿Eso quiere decir que hay más Christian?

—Me refiero al hombre lejos de la facultad, solo arriésgate a probar.

—¿Y qué gano con eso?

—Sé que el beso de hace un mes te estremeció ¿Por qué negarse a sentir eso?

Se quedó en silencio y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tienes muy mala reputación Grey.

—Solo son rumores.

—No estoy interesada en averiguarlo y dar fe de ello.

Di un paso hacia ella y ella rápidamente retrocedió.

—No te acerques más o no respondo.

—¿Lo sientes?—levanté mi mano dudando y acaricié su mejilla que estaba sonrojada.

—¿Cómo es que…?—se quedó callada, supuse que estaba disfrutando mi caricia.

—No lo entiendo yo, pero el estar cerca de ti…

—No sigas… por favor.

Miró a su alrededor como si estuviera preocupada de que alguien más nos viera. Bajé la mano y metí ambas a mis bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Entonces te animas divertirte un poco en la fiesta de la noche?

Ella arrugó su entrecejo dudando, negó en silencio y cuando me miró entrecerró sus ojos.

—Dime la hora y el lugar.

—Soy un caballero. Pasaré por ti y te regresaré sana y salva, sin ninguna intención oculta.

—¿Lo prometes?

Sonreí al escuchar su pregunta.

—Si, lo prometo—levanté la mano en señal de juramento.

—Ocho en punto, odio la impuntualidad.

—Algo en común, ¿Lo miras? Aun no salimos.

Sonrió tímidamente.

—Tengo clase…—asentí mientras ella tomaba su camino pero antes de alejarse de mí no pude evitar decirle a grito algo.

—Rose—ella se volvió hacía mi extrañada.—No creas los rumores, no todo lo que miras es lo que es.

—Lo recordaré.

Y la vi desaparecer entre la multitud de alumnos.

FIN DE FLASHBACK.


	24. Chapter 24

**FLASHBACK.**

—¿Cómo me veo?—le pregunté a Kate quien torcía los labios en desaprobación.

—¿No tienes algo que no sea tan conservador? —puse mis manos sobre mis caderas, solté un grito de irritación y frustración. No tenía la ropa como para salir de fiesta.

—¿Y estás segura de querer salir con Christian Grey?

Me volví hacía el espejo de cuerpo completo y me miré. Quería tomar tiempo para poder responder a la pregunta de mi amiga, sinceramente quería ir, pero a la vez tenía miedo por si llegase a oídos de mi padre. Sé que era despiadado en cuanto al tema de su única hija, ¿Pero que era un poquito de tiempo para descansar?

—A la mierda—me giré hacía ella que estaba recostada a mitad de mi cama—Préstame ropa.

Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

1 hora después.

Tenía un vestido color gris plata que se pegaban a mis curvas y me quedaba a medio muslo, unas zapatillas de aguja y mi cabello suelto en ondas, el maquillaje se me hacía demasiado cargado pero Kate insistió en que estaba perfecto. Así que solo esperaba que Christian llegase. El timbre sonó y Kate me lanzó mi gabardina que tomé en el aire y salimos a toda prisa de mi habitación.

Al abrir la puerta estaba Christian vestido casual pero demasiado atractivo y caliente. Su camisa blanca desbotonada, su americana en el brazo doblado, y pantalones negros. El cabello aún estaba húmedo.

Dios mío. Estaba para comerse….

—Estas hermosa, ¿Lista?

—Gracias, tú también estás bien…—extendió su mano para que la tomara y dude por varios segundos.

Salí dejando a Kate en mi departamento esperando a su primera cita.

Llegamos a la casa y estaba a reventar, la música sonaba alto y había mucha gente dentro y fuera de la casa, Christian tenía mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

—¿Quieres bailar?—negué rápido. No sabía bailar y no quería intentar y hacer el ridículo.

—Gracias.

—¿Algo de tomar?

Asentí enérgica. Él sonrió y fue en búsqueda de las bebidas, estaba toda la gente que conocía de vista, y podría decir que nadie me reconocía, eso sí, fui la mirada de varias celosas que me dieron un repaso de pies a cabeza sin despistar. Mis manos se fueron discretamente a la orilla del vestido para tirar de él más hacía abajo. Ahora si me sentí algo desnuda.

Sentí una mano cálida que se posó en mi espalda baja, me volví inmediatamente y era Christian que a la vez me entregaba una bebida, arrugué mi entrecejo al ver que no tenía una bebida para él.

Comenzó a sonar Creep de Radiohead y todo mundo gritó eufórico. Había escuchado esa canción en alguna parte.

—Ven—Christian tomó de mi mano y tiró hacía toda la multitud, me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su pecho, la música era lenta pero la letra fue la que captó mi atención.

Sentí sus labios cerca de mi oreja y comenzó a canturrear:

Eres como un ángel  
Tu piel me hace llorar  
Flotas como una pluma  
En un mundo hermoso  
Desearía ser especial  
Tu eres tan especial  
Pero soy extraño  
soy raro  
que demonios hago aquí?  
yo no pertenezco aquí

No me importa si duele  
yo quiero tener el control  
quiero un cuerpo perfecto  
quiero un alma perfecta  
quiero que te des cuenta  
cuando yo no este por aquí  
eres tan especial  
desearía ser especial

Pero soy extraño  
soy raro  
que demonios hago aquí?  
yo no pertenezco aquí

Ella corre de nuevo  
ella sale corriendo  
ella corre, corre, corre, corre  
corre

Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz  
Cualquier cosa que desees  
Eres tan especial  
Desearía ser especial  
Pero soy extraño  
Soy raro  
Que demonios hago aquí?  
Yo no pertenezco aquí  
Yo no pertenezco aquí

La letra llega a algún rincón de mí, la piel se me ha erizado de solo escuchar cómo ha cantado, como si la letra lo describiera… y partes de ella me identifico. La canción va terminando cuando me saca del grupo de gente que canta a gritos la canción y después llena el lugar de aplausos, silbidos y gritos de júbilo.

—Ven, vamos.

Caminamos hacia el auto de él y me quedé sorprendida, me detuve y nuestras manos se separaron de su agarre. Él se vuelve hacía mí.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Voy a dejarte a tu casa, creo que no debimos venir.

—¿Por qué? Yo creí que te estabas divirtiendo.

—No, no lo estoy haciendo, vamos, te dejaré en tu departamento.

Se volvió y siguió su camino hacia la puerta del copiloto, abrió la puerta y entré. La ira comenzó a salir a la superficie. ¿Por qué invitarme entonces?

—¿Qué te pasa?—pregunté irritada.

—Nada, es solo que prefiero dejarte en tu departamento.

—¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

—Rose, no espero que lo entiendas.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar al departamento, no dejé que me abriera la puerta, salí hecha una furia. Tanto había tardado en arreglarme y para nada. Solo veinte minutos en la fiesta y de regreso.

Estaba buscando las llaves cuando de un movimiento me quitó la bolsa, me puso contra la puerta y se quedó a varios centímetros de mi rostro.

—No quiero que nadie mire lo hermosa que estás. Ni que miren tus hermosas piernas e imaginen que es lo que llevas debajo de este vestido.

—¿Qué?—jadeé cerca de sus labios.

—Lo que has escuchado, si solo hubieses visto cómo te miraban… —apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Yo…—¿Qué vas a decir, Rose?

Sus labios rozaron los míos dejando una necesidad de más. Busqué mis llaves y entramos al departamento entre besos, gemidos y ese gruñido que me encendió. Caímos sobre el gran sofá de la sala, sus manos acariciaban mis curvas con pasión, deseo y mucha desesperación.

Sonó mi móvil, pero no quise ni mirar, sin duda era Kate…

Seguimos besándonos sobre el sofá, levanté mi vestido y me hizo sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, seguimos besándonos como si el mañana no existiera.

De nuevo el sonido de mi móvil.

—Espera…—me separé de él, sus labios besaban la curva de mi cuello cuando di con mi móvil qué estaba en la mesa de noche junto con mi bolsa.

Sus besos bajaron de mi cuello a mi clavícula y cuando abrí el mensaje todo se esfumó.

«Te doy cinco minutos para que saques a ese hombre del departamento Rose Lambert»

Mi padre.

—Mierda.


	25. Chapter 25

Maratón 3/10

 **CHRISTIAN PV**

Anastasia palideció cuando dije esas palabras, teníamos que aclarar muchas cosas, y la más importante: La empresa que estaba atacando a la empresa de mi familia, a mi empresa.

Pero es como si nuestros cuerpos fueran imanes, su cuerpo fue lentamente atraído hacía mío, y yo automáticamente correspondí, ansioso, deseoso y extrañando esa piel pálida, y sus caricias. Había un pasado entre los dos, y todavía no podía superarlo. Simplemente no podía, ¿Cómo arrancarla de mi piel cuando ha despertado cada recuerdo de esa última noche que estuvimos juntos? Sus labios recorriendo tímidamente cada parte de mi cuerpo.

La rodeé fuerte contra mi pecho, un sollozo salió de su garganta e intentó callarlo, comenzó a temblar bajo mi abrazo. Ella necesitaba de mi como yo de ella, solo que teníamos orgullo como para poder gritarlo.

—¿Te…ha tocado?—susurré contra su coronilla.

No se movió, ni afirmó. Podría deducir que no era necesario una palabra, su cuerpo tenso lo decía por ella. Cerré los ojos intentando no liberar la ira en mí, pero fue imposible. Ella pudo sentir mi cuerpo tensarse, y fue cuando me apretó más a su cuerpo.

—No lo hagas. Solo abrázame y no hagas preguntas—susurró contra mi pecho.

—Necesitamos hablar, Rose.

—Soy Anastasia…

—Para mí eres Rose Lambert, aunque te hayas cambiado el nombre antes de abandonarme.

Se separó de mí cuando terminó de escuchar mis palabras. Arrugó su frente y retrocedió, y después de abrazó a sí misma, como si fuese su escudo.

—Yo no te he abandonado.

—¿No? ¿Esa noche que golpeé a José «Mierdas» Rodríguez? ¿La noche que…?—no pude encontrar una palabra— ¿Y al día siguiente desapareciste, y dices que no me abandonaste?

—Christian, tenía que irme. No era como si hubiéramos jurado amor eterno y…—Sentí una punzada de dolor en el centro de mi estómago.

—Eres cruel, ¿Lo sabes?

—¿Cruel?—entornó sus ojos a mis palabras.

—Sí, cruel.

—No podemos discutir en estos momentos, mi hijo está durmiendo.

—¿Entonces si es tu hijo?

—Si…

—¿Y de Jack?—la sangre empezaba a drenarse de su rostro. Y asintió lentamente.

—¿Segura?

—Claro que estoy segura. Jack es el padre.

—Sabes, no me iré sin mis respuestas. ¿Tienes un espacio donde podamos hablar sin interrupciones?

—Es muy tarde, Christian.

—No me importa, he dicho que no me iré, Rose.

Se abrazó con más fuerzas a sí misma. Corté la distancia que nos alejaba, puse una tira de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja.

—Me gustas más castaña.

—Christian…—tomó aire lentamente, me incliné y tomé su rostro con ambas manos.

—No me iré. Así que entre más rápido me lleves a tu despacho para hablar, créeme, podré irme con mis respuestas y no nos volveremos a ver más.

—¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

Intenté no sentirme inseguro ante su mirada desafiante. Eso era lo que me había atraído como un loco hacía ella, la forma en que me desafiaba, me excitaba en cualquier momento, y lo peor de todo, es que ella lo sabía.

—No podré estar cerca de la mujer que quiere destruirme.

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—Yo no quiero destruirte, al igual que tú, yo no sé nada, Christian.

Me desesperé tomé su mano y la guíe por un pasillo, señaló donde podíamos entrar, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa era una habitación.

—¿No tienes despacho?

—Sí, pero sé que estaremos bien aquí.

—¿Sabes que cuando hay una cama de por medio es imposible que hablemos?—cerró la puerta detrás de ella y puso el pestillo de seguridad.

—¿Crees que hablaremos? Es imposible, pides respuestas cuando no las tengo, y no pienso buscarlas, Christian.

Puse mis manos en forma de jarras sobre mis caderas frustrado.

—¿No vas a darme respuestas?

Negó, y lentamente caminó hacia mí. Tomó mi corbata y comenzó a quitarla, abrió mis botones, mis manos la detuvieron. Nuestras miradas se conectaron.

—Sabes que si empiezas, lo vas a terminar.

—¿Crees que tengo cara de volver a quedarme con las ganas?

Sonreí, y fugazmente recordé que no habíamos podido estar realmente como quisiéramos. Dentro de ella, gozando, y follando como dos conejos. O en sus palabras, no habíamos hecho el amor desde hace cinco años, esa noche en que la hice mía por primera vez, la repetí en mi mente una y otra vez cuando se había marchado, estuve a punto de volverme loco.

—Espera.

—¿Y ahora, Grey?—soltó con una sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Malditamente segura, Grey. ¿Tú…no me deseas?

—Malditamente con todas las ganas de mi alma—fue una respuesta buena, se puso de puntillas y dejó un beso en mis labios, y al separarse me miró.

—Entonces, follame como lo hiciste la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿Quieres que te dejé al borde de un orgasmo, y luego me marcho?—recibí un golpe en mi pecho juguetonamente, la rodeé de la cintura y la atraje más a mí.

—No, me refiero a esa noche de la facultad. Quiero que me folles…

Dejé mis labios en su frente, y cerré los ojos recordando esa noche. Cuando se me separé, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Me incliné y la tomé en brazos, nos volvimos a la gran cama que estaba a nuestras espaldas. La tiré sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que soltó un grito se sorpresa.

—Rose, esa noche nunca te follé….

—¿Entonces?

Terminé por quitarla las bailarinas, y de un tiro quité su pantalón hasta dejarla desnuda. Ella me miraba expectante esperando una respuesta… al estar desnudos totalmente, me acerqué a sus pies, y empecé a caminar sobre su cuerpo, dejando un beso cada tantos centímetros.

—¿E-Entonces?—levanté la mirada cuando estuve en su vientre.

—Esa noche…te hice el amor. —cerró los ojos brevemente, como si saboreara mis palabras. —Y al igual que tú, fue mi primera vez haciéndolo…


	26. Chapter 26

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Christian. —Intenté no romperme en esos momentos, tenía que seguir aguardando con fuerza.

—¿Crees que no merezco aunque sea «una explicación» el día que me corriste de tu departamento y de la nada?

Tomé aire y luego lo solté lentamente. Tranquilízate, Rose.

—Tenía que hacer unas cosas, solo puedo decirte eso.

—Mentiras. ¿Estabas corriéndome para verte con el tipo este? ¿Estabas jugando con ambos?

Sentí un golpe en el centro de mi estómago al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

Se cruzó de brazos y su mirada gris me congeló en mi lugar.

—No sé, dímelo tú y sácame de mi ignorancia, Rose.

—Estoy comprometida con José Rodríguez, ahí está. Lo tienes ya. De mi boca y de frente.

Cortó la distancia en varios pasos y cuando intenté retroceder mi trasero golpeó con la orilla del escritorio, tomé aire antes de que se esfumara al tenerle frente a mí.

Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y fijó su mirada en la mía, como si así fuese a encontrar las respuestas que tanto quiere. ¿Cómo decirle que tengo que hacer esto para que no haga algo mi padre en contra de él y de su familia? ¿Cómo llegó a ser tan importante para mi padre el hombre que tengo frente a mí? Tomé sus muñecas para poder mantener el equilibrio.

—No hagas esto, por favor—mis palabras salieron en un susurro suplicante.

—¿Por qué?

—Christian…

—Dime que no tengo cabida en tu vida y juro por Dios que no volveré a tocarte…—dejó un beso en mi mejilla, cerré los ojos al tacto de sus labios suaves en mi piel sonrojada—dime que no soy el hombre que quieres…

Su mirada regresó a la mía y esperó la respuesta.

La amenaza de mi padre, el compromiso forzoso para hacer lazos con el hijo de su mejor amigo, si no cedía, podría usar mi padre todo para hacer un infierno de su vida… ¿Acaso podría soportar vivir con la idea que por mi culpa no tuviese un futuro próspero y que su familia viviera otro infierno por mí culpa? ¿Podrías vivir con ello Rose?

Cerré los ojos y con fuerza retiré sus manos de mi rostro.

—Estoy comprometida con José Rodríguez quiero que respetes mi compromiso con no acercarte a mí.

Lo esquivé y antes de abrir la puerta para marcharme me volví hacía él.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, «No todo lo que ves, es lo que es»

Pude ver como su espalda se tensaba y antes de volverme soltó un puño sobre la superficie del escritorio.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me perdí entre los demás, necesitaba poner espacio, ya había cambiado mi horario en la oficina necesitaba no cruzarme con él. Así mi padre lo dejaría en paz.

 **DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS —UNA SEMANA ANTES DE LA GRADUACIÓN.**

—¡Christian, suéltalo!—intenté de detenerlo pero era imposible, tenía sobre el suelo a José, quien podría en estos momentos tener desfigurada la cara de tanto golpe, Ethan lo intentó separar, la gente comenzó a acercarse, lo tomé del brazo para alejarlo cuando tuvo la intención de volver a acercar a seguir golpeando.

—¡TE VOY A PARTIR ESA CARA! ¡A UNA MUJER NO SE LE TOCA DE ESA MANERA! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

—¡Christian por favor!—miré desesperada a Ethan—llévatelo de aquí, por favor, yo arreglo esto si se enteran de que lo golpeó lo van a expulsar y no se va a graduar.

Ethan asintió a toda prisa, pidió ayuda mientras sus amigos intentaban alejarlo de ahí.

—¿José?—escupía sangre intentó reponerse pero estaba demasiado golpeado.—Ayúdenme, por favor, necesito subirlo a mi auto.

Varios de ahí que estaban de espectadores me ayudaron a llevarlo a mi auto, unos minutos después llegamos a urgencias.

Mis manos temblaron cuando la pantalla anunciaba una llamada de mi padre.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás en urgencias?

—José tuvo un altercado con un compañero y se agarraron a golpes, así qué lo traje a urgencias.

—Muy bien, como su prometida tienes que ser así. Llamo más tarde para saber cómo sigue.

Colgó. Estuve a punto de tirar el teléfono contra la pared sabía que tenía que ponerme de su lado por qué de lo contrario me destruiría aunque fuese su única hija.

A José lo habían dado de alta, su personal de seguridad le ayudo a bajar de mi auto y sin decir nada me marché a mi departamento. Estaba agotada mentalmente, me sentí frustrada y quería llorar de nueva cuenta. Estos dos años a lado de José era un infierno, tenía que tolerarlo…

Subí las escaleras de mi departamento, miré hacia los lados y se me hizo extraño no tener a la gente habitual de vigilancia de mi padre, pero me detuve en seco, Christian estaba frente a mi puerta con la mano vendada.

Mierda, se ha lastimado. Claro bruta, claro que se ha lastimado si no dejó nada sin sangrar en el rostro de José.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté al terminar de quedar frente a él.

—Quería saber si estabas bien, pero no estabas. ¿Estás bien?

—Eso que has hecho te puede costar la expulsión Christian.

—No me importa.

—¿Estás escuchándote?

—Si. Sé que saliendo de aquí tendré que manejar la empresa de la familia junto con mis dos hermanos, ¿Crees que les importa en estos momentos un título?

—No, pues si, venga, que para que pierdes tiempo estudiando cuando al final no te va a importar titularte.

—Rose…—tragué saliva al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, la piel se me erizó.

Estaba a una semana de terminar y ya no lo vería más. Había cumplido el no acercarse a mí estos dos años desde que le dije que no se acercara más, y hoy a una semana de no verlo más, estaba ante mi puerta con las cicatrices de batalla por defenderme. ¿Por qué se arriesgaba por mí?

—Christian tienes que marcharte.

—No quiero.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que has escuchado, no me iré de aquí…

Se puso frente a mí y acarició con la mano sana mi mejilla, sentí como el calor que emanaba aumentaba junto con el mío.

—Tienes que irte…

—¿Acaso de vigilan o qué?

—Si. Y no quiero meterte en problemas ni yo meterme.

—No importa meterme en problemas por ti…

Sonreí. Me había defendido y no sabía cómo darle las gracias.

—Gracias por defenderme, no tenías por qué.

—Si tan solo me hubieses dejado entrar en tu vida…

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, mi cuerpo perdió el control y me lancé a sus brazos, el respondió sorprendido.

Entramos con dificultad al departamento, lo llevé a mi cama y cuando estaba desnuda ante él, decidí que la vida es demasiado corta para no disfrutarlo, por primera vez me había entregado a él y é lo supo, me llenó de besos, caricias, me colmó de ternura, de pasión. Él había esperado por este momento por dos años, al fin éramos uno solo en mi cama.


	27. Chapter 27

Sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de mi piel, exploró cada rincón sin perder tiempo, me regaló los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, me adoró, me idolatró y provocó en mí los sentimientos más profundos por haber, despertó los sentimientos que había provocado dos años atrás. Piel con piel durante toda la noche y el testigo fue la luna, la brisa que entraba por mi ventana, las sabanas de seda, la electricidad que nos rodeaba.

Estaba agradecida por hacerme sentir así y por breves momentos pensé en desaparecer con él, sin que mi padre me encontrara y así poder encontrar la felicidad que siempre quise tener.

—¿Qué piensas?—estábamos desnudos frente a frente contemplándonos bajo la luz de la luna.

—Es mágico… todo lo que ha pasado.

Se acercó un poco más a mí, dejando un beso en mi frente, me acercó a su pecho desnudo y finalmente pude sentir esa tranquilidad que hace años no tenía.

—Te quiero, Rose.

Me quedé en silencio saboreando sus palabras.

—Te quiero, Christian…—susurré.

La luna se había escabullido para darle la bienvenida a la luz del día, al abrir mis ojos, jadeé del terror.

Frente al pie de la cama estaba mi padre, y con su dedo en sus labios me decía que no hablara. Sentí como la sangre se drenó de todo mi cuerpo, me hizo señas de que me levantara, me cubrí con la sabana de seda, intenté hablar pero mi padre me lanzó una mirada de odio.

Dos hombres entraron en silencio a mi habitación, una mujer salía de mi armario con una maleta, arrugué mi entrecejo y segundos después deduje lo que estaba pasando.

Negué entre lágrimas, el corazón empezaba a acelerarse más al entender la situación. Las personas con total silencio salieron de la habitación, y solo quedamos nosotros tres: Mi padre, Christian dormido a mis espaldas y yo.

Volví a negar, pero mi padre con su mirada me dio un ultimátum.

Asentí en silencio. Tomé mis pantalones, mi camiseta, y antes de salir miré por última vez a Christian.

Estaba boca abajo en mi cama, despreocupado, y atractivo. Era el único recuerdo que me llevaría conmigo.

Lo de hace unas horas… y su imagen dormido antes de desaparecer por completo de su vida.

Salimos en total silencio al cruzar por la sala estaba vacía, ningún recuerdo de mis años de la facultad estaban, mi padre me tomó del brazo para girarme hacía él.

—Has desobedecido, Rose. Así que atente a las consecuencias de esto.

Y salimos hacía el elevador, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, las limpiaba discretamente mientras llegábamos al lobby. El solo pensar que Christian despertaría sin mí, provocaba dolor, un dolor inmenso de no poderme despedir. Al llegar al lobby el auto de mi padre esperaba, y un hombre de traje esperaba en la entrada, frente a él había otro de traje azul.

—Vámonos Jack necesitamos tomar el vuelo en media hora. —se volvió hacía mí que iba detrás de él. —Dame tu móvil.

Se lo di dudosa.

—No es necesario. —murmuré a punto de romper en llanto.

—Me importa una mierda, Rose. —tomó mi móvil y lo entregó a su jefe de seguridad. —Nueva línea.

Asintió el de seguridad y mi padre me hizo señas de que subiera al auto, subí y Jack entró después de él, se puso a mi lado en total silencio.

—Padre… no es necesario hacer las cosas de esta manera.

—Te pedí que siguieras las reglas, Rose. No las cumpliste, así que hay consecuencias.

—¡No me importa las consecuencias! ¡Lo amo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo? ¡Soy tu hija! ¡Eres un ser despiadado!

Sentí como giró mi rostro con su mano en mi mejilla.

—Señor Lambert—se metió Jack Hyde, su mano derecha.—Tiene que tranquilizarse…

—¡Eres una …!—mi padre calló. —Solo tenías que permanecer lejos de él. Solo eso…y no lo hiciste, Rose.

Comencé a llorar en silencio mientras mi mano estaba sobre mi mejilla. Tomó una carpeta y me la tiró sobre mi regazo.

—Revísalo.

Abrí la carpeta y pude ver documentos, como un acta de nacimiento, pasaporte, identificación…levanté la mirada hacía él.

Su sonrisa de victoria me dio escalofrío.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Las consecuencias de tus actos. En media hora saldremos del país…

—Mi graduación…

—Hablé con el rector y sabes que con dinero todos bailan. Felicidades, ya eres una graduada.

—Esto es…—de detuve y apreté los dientes— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso no te importa mi opinión? ¿Mi felicidad?

—Este nuevo giro es tu felicidad, la abrazarás como si fuese tu tabla de salvación.

—¿Y José? ¿Tu amigo?

—Cancelé el compromiso, no quiero a ningún débil en esta familia.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nueva cuenta, me las limpié bruscamente con el dorso de mi mano.

—Esto no es justo, ¡Nada de esto es justo!

Lloré como nunca había llorado, mi padre solo me veía en silencio, Jack intentaba consolarme pero solo lo alejaba de mí. Al llegar a la pista privada, bajaron todos. Miré a mí alrededor y comencé a buscar un punto de salida, sentía que me estaba asfixiando. Esto no estaba pasando, el solo pensar que Christian no me encontrará…

Intenté alejarme del camino hacía el avión, incluso corrí en busca de salida, pero las manos de Jack me atraparon.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Calma! Será peor si te portas así, tu padre apretará más la cuerda, piensa con la cabeza fría Rose.

Subimos al avión, con el corazón destrozado me hice una promesa:

Regresar a Seattle y a Christian.


	28. Chapter 28

—Cuéntame de tu infancia…

Y le conté de todo lo que pasamos mis hermanos y yo con mi abuelo, Theodore. El amor que le teníamos y las travesuras que hacíamos de niños. Era la mejor época de nuestras vidas, ella se había quedado dormida en mis brazos y la contemplé por un tiempo hasta que ya no pude más, me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentí el frío de la sabana, abrí los ojos lentamente pero no encontré a la rubia de ojos azules que me empezaba a volver loco, habíamos hecho el amor durante horas, era mía y yo era de ella.

—¿Rose?—pero no respondió.

Me senté en mi lugar y busqué mi ropa, salí de la habitación y me encontré con una mujer que recogía unas cajas. Arrugué mi entrecejo y me acerqué a ella quien no se había percatado de mi presencia.

—¿Disculpe?—la mujer brinco del susto en su lugar.

—¿Si? Disculpe no sabía que había alguien en el lugar.

—¿Dónde está Rose?

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo.

—Tengo entendido que el departamento ha sido entregado hace una hora.

—¿Entregado?—pregunté confundido.

—Si joven, me han dado la orden de limpiarlo por completo, la mujer que lo rentaba ya lo ha entregado a la casera.

Me quedé congelado en mi lugar. Estaba en shock, el dolor comenzó aumentar en el centro de mi estómago, tragué saliva y salí del lugar. Marqué el número repetidamente de Rose y salía la misma grabación que el número había sido dado de baja.

Por primera vez me sentí en la nada, el aire empezaba a faltar, el mundo seguía girando a mi alrededor, toda la genta pasaba a mi lado sin mirarme, me sentí la nada sin ella. Mi mano se fue a mi pecho y apretó la tela de la camisa.

—¿Dónde estás? Dame una maldita señal.

Pero nada.

Regresé al día siguiente a la facultad en su búsqueda, la directora dijo que por fuerzas mayores no podría llegar a la graduación pero automáticamente ya era una graduada con honores.

Sentí como todos caminaban a paso veloz a mi lados, yo seguía clavado al suelo, con mi mente a toda velocidad en donde podría caber la posibilidad de verla, pero fallé.

—Si ella realmente hubiese sentido algo por ti, esto fuera diferente viejo. Levántate y sigue tu vida…no queda de otra.

Asentí en silencio. Welch no había encontrado nada de ella, solo que había salido del país, pero de ahí es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado y al final me rendí.

Tenía razón mí padre, no tenía que llorar por una mujer que no tuvo los ovarios para enfrentarme, para decirme las cosas en mi cara. Christian Grey no llora por nadie.

Por nadie, Grey.

No volveré a bajar mis muros, tenía que regresar a ese hombre del pasado a ese que nadie se atrevía a despreciar, a usar ni a destrozar el corazón. Tendría el poder, perfeccionaría mi plan de seducción, disfrutaría del sexo y algún día tendría mi venganza.

No me importaría nada, así como ella no le importó…a ti tampoco, Grey.

 **ANASTASIA PV.**

 **DOS MESES DESPUÉS.**

—¿Dos rayas? —bajé la mirada hacía la caja de instrucciones «Dos rayas=Positivo»—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

La rodilla se movía de arriba hacia abajo a una gran velocidad, el corazón gritaba histérico y amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho. La garganta se me secó en segundos y todo alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse. Cerré los ojos y me aferré a la prueba contra mi pecho.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome, no, no, no, no. Por favor, mi vista está cansada y ha visto doble.

Abrí los ojos de nueva cuenta y me concentré en el resultado y efectivamente eran dos rayas.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, el corazón se agitaba de una manera preocupante, el pulso lo escuchaba en un alto volumen dentro de mi cabeza.

—Oh Christian…


	29. Chapter 29

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron frente a mi listo para llevarme hacía Christian, mi mirada se quedó al pendiente de los números hasta llegar al último piso. El corazón palpitaba rápido, ansioso, emocionado y con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas.

Christian había cedido a verme, ¿Eso era una buena señal no? El ruido de la llegada me hizo que creciera el nudo en el centro de mi estómago y mi respiración empezara a volverse inestable.

Las puertas se abrieron y al levantar la mirada… estaba Christian.

Sus pantalones caían sensualmente por su cadera, estaba descalzo y sin camiseta. Su cabello castaño rebelde le daba un porte de un sensual seductor.

Cuando el depredador se prepara para atacar a su presa.

—Rose…—susurró.

Tragué en seco, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de los nervios. Ladeó su rostro y me observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

—Christian…

Dos pasos fueron suficiente para tomarme entre sus brazos, el beso posesivo fue el que me lanzó casi fuera de esta tierra, sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior causando un poco de dolor, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

Mis manos lo rodearon por el cuello y lo acerqué a mí, necesitaba tener más contacto con su cuerpo, pero me decepcioné segundos después cuando cortó la conexión.

Sus ojos me escanearon por todo mi rostro sonrojado, nuestras respiraciones intentaban tomar su ritmo estable.

—¿Dónde has estado?

El nudo en mi garganta me impidió poder hablar. Necesitaba decir todo lo que venía cargando junto con la noticia de que sería padre. Levanté mi mano y acaricié su rostro…

—Estoy aquí es lo que cuenta…—arrugó su entrecejo, necesitaba tiempo para hablar y recordé que el tiempo seguía avanzando, mis labios estuvieron a punto de soltar todo cuando tomó mi mano y sonrió.

—Ven—nos llevó escaleras arriba, cruzamos todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la última habitación.

«Su habitación»

—Christian necesitamos hablar primero. —sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas. Él sonrió.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti primero que todo—se inclinó para tomarme en brazos, un jadeo salió de mis labios por la sorpresa, me sostuve de él con fuerza, entramos hasta dejarme en su cama. Su cuerpo quedó encima de mí. Podía sentir el calor, la energía y el deseo entre los dos, esto era real, no era imaginación mía, podía vivir toda una vida llena de ello, formaríamos una familia y nos haríamos viejos juntos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir pero él las limpió con su pulgar, podía ver como sus ojos se cristalizaron. Tomó un mecho rubio y lo acercó a su nariz, aspiro y soltó un suspiro.

—Eres real…—susurró para sí mismo.

—Muy real—respondí de igual manera.

—Quiero saber que tan real eres, Rose—sentí una pizca de dolor en el centro de mi estómago, recordando mi cambio de nombre: Anastasia Steele.

Eso lo dejaría para después.

Su boca atrapó por sorpresa la mía y comenzó a tocarme ansiosamente. Sus besos fueron posesivos, primitivo y muy deseosos. Gemí cuando sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello, luego por mi clavícula, se incorporó para quitarme la blusa, el sostén, y finalmente mis pantalones deportivos.

—Sigo buscando si eres real…—ladeó su rostro acompañado de una sonrisa.

Mis manos acariciaron su pecho desnudo y duro, mordí mi labio. El deseo estaba incrementando de una manera desorbitada.

—Voy a entrar en ti… ahora—unos cuantos movimientos y ya estaba desnudo y listo en mi entrada—Esto lo voy a disfrutar como no tienes idea…

Pude ver un brillo desconocido que provocó un escalofrío, levanté mi brazo y pude ver mi piel erizarse.

Y entró en mí arrancándome un jadeo de sorpresa, cerré los ojos al sentirlo por completo dentro de mí, me arqueé y pude escuchar un gruñido. Embistió impecable, como si no importara nada en el mundo, solo nuestra conexión.

—Chris…—mis uñas se enterraron en su piel, sin duda dejaría alguna marca.

—Rose…—dijo mi nombre al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus dientes, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos.

Éramos un tornado de deseo, envueltos en sensaciones que solo el estar juntos salían a la superficie. El calor se concentró vivamente en el centro de mi vientre, a punto de hacerme explotar en mil pedazos, las lágrimas caían y no entendía por qué, mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de mi pude ver como el rostro de Christian se transformaba en alguien diferente, el brillo de sus hermosos ojos azules desapareció, cerré los ojos.

—¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Mírame!—los abrí a su exigencia.

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi clímax cuando el embistió poderosamente arrancando un grito de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo y entonces él llegó al suyo.

El calor nos envolvió.

Después de unos minutos salió de mí. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, sentí como la cama se hundió y cuando lo busqué con mi mirada entró a una habitación. Supuse que era un baño, salió a los minutos, no me miró no dijo nada, me enderecé dejando mi peso en ambos codos sobre la cama.

—¿Christian?—pero me ignoró, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta con fuerza. Me encogí de hombros…

Me levanté, entré al baño aseándome rápido. Miré el reloj de su mesa de noche y ya había pasado una hora desde que había llegado. Jack pasaría por la casa de Kate casi en 45 minutos…

Tenía que hablar con Christian. Salí a toda prisa de la habitación en su búsqueda. Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con una mujer rubia.


	30. Chapter 30

—Buenas tardes, señorita Lambert.—me detuve a media escalera.

—Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Christian…—la mujer bajó la mirada como si le diera pena decir lo que tenía para mí.

—Señorita Lambert, el señor Grey ha salido, me ha dejado este sobre para que se lo entregara.

Bajé el resto de las escaleras, sentí como las piernas me temblaban, el corazón sentí como se retorcía pensando miles de cosas por haber en ese sobre.

—Gracias.

—La escoltaré a la salida.

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y confundida.

—¿Cómo?

—El señor Grey me dio órdenes explicitas de entregarle el sobre y de inmediato escoltarla a la salida.

—¿Pero…?—bajé la mirada al sobre que tenía en mis temblorosas manos, levanté la mirada hacía la mujer—¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con él.

—El señor Grey salió y no sabe cuándo va a regresar. ¿Puede seguirme por favor?

—No me iré hasta hablar con él. ¿Puede prestarme un teléfono para poder comunicarme con él? Necesito hablar con él, hace veinte minutos que ha bajado de la habitación, ¿Cómo es posible que ya no esté aquí? —me volví hacía el resto de la casa—¡Christian! ¡Sal, necesitamos hablar! —La mujer me miró como si tuviera pena de mi situación. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

—No puedo ayudarla, señorita Lambert, el señor Grey dio órdenes estrictas de…

—¡No me importa! ¡Christian! ¡Sal de donde te estés escondiendo! ¡Dame la cara! ¡No seas un cobarde!

Cuando me volví hacía la mujer, Christian apareció cerca de las puertas del elevador. Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, la ira empezaba a correr por mis venas.

—Se puede retirar, señora Jones.

Christian tenía un porte diferente al hombre que había estado en su propia cama, dentro de mí. Intenté controlar mis lágrimas y sin bajar la mirada lo enfrenté.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—No estoy de humor para dramas, Rose. Solo vete.

Abrí los ojos como plato, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Me estaba corriendo? Pero…

—¿Me…me estás corriendo?

Se cruzó de brazos. Su mirada era intimidante.

—No te pedí que vinieras. Te di lo que buscabas y no es necesario que te quedes más tiempo.

Agité el sobre en el aire.

—¿Por qué me estás tratando así?

—Es lo menos que mereces.

—¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Por qué me has hecho el amor en tu cama?—apenas pude hablar por el nudo en mi garganta y el dolor que comenzaba a quemar con fuerza.

—Yo no hago el amor Rose…yo solo sé follar. Y lo que sucedió arriba, en mi cama, es eso. Follamos como lo hicimos la última vez—Caminó hacia mí, pasó por mi lado, pero mi mano tomó su brazo y lo detuve. Nuestros cuerpos se alinearon de perfil.

Comencé a hipar del llanto con más fuerza, e intenté hablar. El solo estaba actuando por la manera en que me fui…el dolor, la ira, la decepción es lo que lo provocaba actuar así. Era cruel y lo merecía, pero tenía que explicarle todo.

—Christian… tenemos que hablar…—esto se estaba haciendo una pesadilla. Agitó su brazo para soltarse de mi agarre.

—Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ahora…—giró su rostro y lo inclinó para verme—Solo desaparece… ya qué es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

Y se volvió dejándome sola, los dientes castañeaban de la furia, el llanto, el amargo sabor de sus palabras calaron en el fondo de mi alma.

Si girarme hacía él, hablé con todo el valor que me quedaba.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Si. Sigue tu vida, haz de cuenta que no nos conocimos, Rose.

Me volví a limpiar con el dorso mi nariz e intenté recuperar fuerza, tenía que salir con la cabeza en alto.

—¿Qué esperas? Sal de aquí.

El corazón empezó a desgarrarse. Caminé hasta el elevador, presione el botón y cuando las puertas se abrieron me volví hacía él.

Él estaba hacia los ventanales de espaldas hacia mí.

—Así que… ¿Este es el verdadero Christian? ¿El seductor del que todas hablaban? ¿El que solo follaba?

Metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y se giró hacía mí.

—El seductor que le gusta follar a cualquier mujer que deseé.

—Eres un hijo de puta, ¿Lo sabes?

—Lo he escuchado como no tienes idea.

Tomé el sobre y con ambas manos en el aire lo trocé a la mitad y después lo tiré en el aire. Sonreí y ladeé mi rostro.

—«No todo lo que miras… es lo que es» ¿No?

Pude ver una pizca de algo, quizás derrumbé un ladrillo de su gran muro, no sé. Pero entendí que no merecía saber…mis explicaciones.

Nuestros caminos definitivamente algún día se cruzarían y los papeles se intercambiarían… de eso me iba asegurar.

Bajé la mirada hacia el pie que evitaba que se cerrara las puertas y con el dolor de mi alma lo retiré y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por decimas de segundos…

Supe que realmente me había enamorado hasta los huesos…


End file.
